Girl Meets Rats
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport have to move to NYC for Tasha's new job. The kids discover a new school called Abigail Adam's High School and meet up with Farkle, Lucas, Riley, Zay, Smackle, and Maya. As their relationship with the Rats grow, will they find out something special about their new friends? Are they hiding something?
1. Chapter 1: Hello, NYC

**A/N: Takes place late season one of Lab Rats and season three of Girl Meets World.**

 **Leo's POV:**

"What!?" I yell.

I had just heard the worst news in history. We were moving! "You have to understand, everyone. This is a big step for our family. I finally got a job I'm happy doing," My mom explained to us.

"I always wanted to go to New York City…" Bree said sighing. "I mean I did go to Jersey but it isn't the same." "Snap out of it, Bree! We have to leave _everything_ behind!" I remind her. "I mean, what are we going to do about the lab Big D?"

"I already had someone map it out in our apartment. It's going to be bigger and better than our original!" Big D replied excitedly. "What about school?" Chase asked. "Ooh! By moving to a different state mean that we don't have to have school anymore!?" Adam asked getting excited.

"You guys will be going to Abigail Adam's High School. You guys will love it there," Big D replied. "But we'll all be separated," Bree said. "Cool!" "Well, Leo and Chase will be freshman still, Bree will be a sophomore and Adam will be a junior," My mom explained.

"Aw man! I have to be younger than Chase!? No fair!" Adam exclaimed as he crossed his arms. "Adam, you're two years older than me," Chase told him as he rolled his eyes.

Ignoring Adam's idiotic comment, Big D continued, "We're leaving in two days. Almost everything downstairs in the lab is packed except for your capsules and the console." There was an awkward silence.

"Don't worry everyone. We'll make this work," My mom assured us with a smile. I sure did hope she was right.

-Time skip to moving day-

Yesterday was our last day at Mission Creek High. Even Trent and Principal Perry were a little disappointed to see us go. Janelle gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me that she'll keep in touch.

The movers came and shipped most of our stuff away. I looked in our empty mansion. Wow, this was the last time I'd be in this place. I'm going to miss it, but I've really only been living in it for a couple of months.

Chase put his suitcase next to mine and sighed. "So… this is it. We're moving onto bigger and better things. Or so they say." I nodded. "I'm really gonna miss this place." "Guys, come on. Mr. Davenport is waiting for us in the jet," Bree told us as she opened the door and rolled her suitcase outside.

Adam followed quickly behind her. "You ready?" Chase asked me. "Yeah… I guess I am," I replied. We get our suitcases and head out the door. Bigger and better things, huh? We'll see…

 **Bree's POV:**

We're finally in New York City! (Insert squealing now) I am so excited. We get to our apartment and I am in awe. I cannot believe that we are actually going to _live_ here. I text Catlin IMEDIETLY as soon as I get into our apartment. She's going to be so jealous.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha gave us a tour of the apartment and then we got to what looked like a computer room. It had a lot of tech in it. "Is this where the lab will be?" Adam asked. "No, Adam. It's obviously not. Where are the capsules?" I remind him.

"Hey! The first bookshelf I've ever seen in your house!" Leo exclaimed as he rushed towards the book shelf that was attached to the wall. He's got a point. Mr. Davenport lives in a tech world. He doesn't usually have books.

Leo pulls one of the books off the shelf but it isn't a book. It's a key! The bookshelf swings open and right before our very eyes is the lab. "I knew it wasn't real," Chase said with a smile.

We all entered into the lab. It looked almost similar to the one back at home but better! There was a lot of new tech and brand new capsules! "I guess we didn't have to bring our old ones after all!" I exclaimed. "Cool! Do these have microwaves in them?" Adam asked.

"What do you guys think?" Tasha asked. "What do we think!? This is amazing!" I exclaimed. "Well, it's been a pretty long day. We should start unwinding and going to bed," Mr. Davenport said as he yawned.

I turned on my phone. It was 9:30. Whoa! We spent five hours going through the whole apartment and unpacking stuff. We said goodnight to Leo, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport and Adam, Chase, and I started getting ready for bed.

"You guys ready for school tomorrow?" I asked as I combed through my hair. "I guess. I'm fifteen! I should be in sophomore year by now!" Chase said angrily. "Well, you've been a freshman ever since we started going to school. What makes going to school in New York any different?" I asked. He didn't reply. I grinned. I love it when I'm right.

"I'm excited. I won't have to see you guys as often as I do," I said. "I'm excited too! I can't wait to get a new principal that _isn't_ Perry. I always had a feeling that she didn't like us…" Adam said.

"Leo's still not too happy. And who can blame him? I had my whole life planned out in Mission Creek," Chase told us. "Well, maybe you'll have a brighter future here," Adam said as he patted his back "sympathetically". He rolled his eyes.

"I hope we make friends. I really want to make Catlin jealous!" I said. "I hope I get a girlfriend. Maybe New York girls are hotter," Adam said. "I just hope we fit in," Chase said. "We will. Just you wait, we'll fit in just fine," I assured him.

"Well, we better get some sleep," Chase said as he got up from his chair. We opened the doors to our capsules and went to sleep. They were WAY more comfortable than the ones back at home so I drifted off to sleep quickly.

I couldn't help but dream about how tomorrow was going to go. We've barely been exposed to the real world for so long and we're already moving across the country. Were we ready for this adventure? Who knows?

 **Sorry that chapter was a tad bit short. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! I am SO excited to be starting this crossover. You guys are going to love it, trust me! Even if you didn't see Girl Meets World yet, it'll be easy to catch up. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **-Angie**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Hole Ya Go

**Adam's POV:**

Woo hoo! First day of school in our new High School. Hey! I rhymed! Chase would be so proud of me. We got up and got dressed. I got my bowl of Powdered Sugar Cookie Donut O's and sat down at the table in our apartment.

"I am so excited for school today!" Bree exclaimed as she squealed happily. "I kind of am too. I wonder if they have any AP classes I can take," Chase said dorkily. (Chase told me it isn't a word, but in my book it is.)

Leo was quiet. He wasn't really eating his cereal. As I crunched on mine, I asked, "You gonna eat that?" He pushed his cereal towards me. "YUM!" I yelled and started eating it really fast.

"Guys, you're gonna be late for school. Let's go," Mr. Davenport said. "Okay, but do you have to drive us? I don't want it to ruin my street cred," Bree asked as she flipped her hair. Mr. Davenport snickered. "Don't be silly. You guys are taking the subway."

"SUBWAY!?" Chase, Bree, and Leo yelled. "Oh, I didn't know we were doing a group answer," I said. I turned to Mr. Davenport and yelled, "SUBWAY!" Wait, what is a subway? Isn't it like a restaurant? "But Big D, subways are for _non_ rich people. If you haven't noticed, YOU'RE A BILLIONARE! I mean, look at this apartment!" Leo yelled.

"Actually, it's called a _penthouse_ ," Mr. Davenport started. Bree, Chase, and Leo all had their arms crossed. I crossed mine too and gave him the same look. "You know what? I'm not helping. Point is, you're taking that subway. Tasha and I have way too much to do," Mr. Davenport told us.

"Speaking of, where is Tasha?" Chase asked. "She already went to her job. Look!" Mr. Davenport replied as he turned on the flat screen that had just arrived in our living room. _"This is Good Morning America!"_ "Good morning America, we start out today by talking about the bank robbery in Los Angeles…" Tasha said on the TV.

"Good Morning America!? You didn't tell us she was on there!" Bree yelled. "Yeah, being married to a billionaire finally paid off for her," Mr. Davenport said as he fixed his tie.

"You guys have to leave. You're going to be late for school and I'm going to be late for a meeting," Mr. Davenport said as he started pushing us out the door. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Leo yelled as Mr. Davenport closed the door on us.

"Mine too!" I yelled. "What's a lawyer?" Chase rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys. Let's go." We walked to the underground station (that's what Chase says it's called) and went on the subway. "So we're not going to get something to eat?" I asked as the subway started heading for school.

Then the thing stopped. "Come on guys, this is our stop," Chase said as he grabbed his bag. We started walking up the stairs. We came out from underground station and the school was basically right across the street.

We looked at it in awe for a couple of seconds. "Best of luck in here, guys," Bree said as we were walking across the street. We walked up the stairs into the school and opened the doors. "Are we sure we won't find Canada in here? It's huge!" Leo exclaimed.

Chase stopped one of the students. "Excuse me; do you know where the principal's office is?" The student pointed to a part of the hallway. "Thanks," Chase said. We took our stuff and went into the office.

 **Maya's POV:**

"I can't believe your dad gave us that homework last night. I was up super late completing it," I told my best friend, Riley. Riley turned to me and smiled. "You didn't do it, did you?" "What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

Farkle and Smackle came up to us. "Did you guys do the homework last night?" Farkle asked. "Yes," Riley said. "No. Do you know who you're talking to?" I asked. "Actually it was quite fun. Probably because I was doing it with you, my ex-arch nemesis," Smackle said as she smiled up at Farkle.

"Can I have a barf bag?" I asked Riley. Then Lucas and Zay came up to us. "Hey," Lucas said to Riley and me. How come this had to be awkward? "Hey," We both said at the same time. This stupid love triangle was so confusing.

"Just another day in High School…" Zay said. "Do you think we'll see them today?" Riley asked. By them she meant the three seniors that have been their "guinea pigs". (Thor, Nikki, and Francesca)

Lucas shrugged. "Let's not talk about it right now. Let's just get to class." I kind of felt bad for Huckleberry. He thought he'd always have our backs but now… It's like we have our own backs. Like Matthews said, "We were kings. Now we're patriots."

We got into the classroom and almost everyone was there. "So, what's your dad going to be talking about today?" Marly asked Riley sarcastically. Mr. Matthews came into the room and put his bag down. "Alright, everyone! Listen up!" He exclaimed.

"What's going on, dad?" Riley asked.

"We have two new students joining our class today. They moved all the way from California. A lot of you may know about Davenport Industries as well," Mr. Matthew started. "My dad partners with Davenport Industries sometimes. They've done a few deals together," Farkle told us.

"Well, these students are Donald Davenport's kids," Mr. Matthews said. He signaled for them to come in. One was a shorter boy with darker skin and black hair. The other one was a little taller, with hazel eyes and spiked hair. The taller one was kind of cute.

"This is Leo and Chase. Leo is Donald Davenport's step-son and Chase here is his real son," Mr. Matthew explained as he put his hands on both boys' shoulders. They waved awkwardly at us.

I glanced at Riley who smiled at me. I knew exactly what she wanted to do… "Alright, take a seat, boys," Mr. Matthews told them. They took two empty seats in the back of the class.

-Time skip to the end of class-

"So… we're back in the hole…" Zay said with a sigh. "It's not so bad down here. At least we haven't seen…" Farkle started. "Hey," We heard someone say. We looked up. It was Thor, Francesca, and Nikki.

"You spoke too soon, Farkle," Smackle said. "Hi!" Riley exclaimed. "We got some buddy's that may want to join you," Thor told us. "Oh yeah? Who?" Lucas asked as he crossed his arms.

They pushed two kids to the edge. They were those new rich kids from class. "Enjoy," Nikki said sarcastically. Chase and Leo came down the stairs to join us in "the hole". Thor and the girls snickered than left.

"Hi! I'm Riley!" Riley told them. They glanced at her awkwardly. "We're working on her," I told them. "I'm Maya." "I'm Farkle and this is Smackle," Farkle told them.

"Just so you know, Farkle and I are in a relationship. So don't even think about it," Smackle told the boys. Then everyone looked at Lucas. "We're looking at you, buddy," Zay said. "I don't like you, Smackle!" Lucas yelled.

"I'm Zay. Do you have any cute sisters?" Zay asked. "We have one sister. She's a sophomore though," The cute spiked hair boy explained. "Works for me," Zay replied. "I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you," Lucas said as he shook their hands.

"I'm Leo and this is my… brother, Chase," Leo told us. "Hi," Chase said. "So, welcome to High School!" I exclaimed. "Thanks. We're kind of used to our High School. It might take us a while to get used to this one," Leo explained.

"So, what is "the hole"?" Chase asked. "We honestly can't tell you. All we know is, the seniors said that we'd eventually thank them," Lucas said as he rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. Huckleberry's just upset because he can't protect us anymore," I said in a baby voice to Lucas. Zay snickered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Riley assured them. "Besides, now we got more people down here. It won't be as boring." Then the bell rang. "That's our next class. We should get going, Leo," Chase said as he fixed his bag.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Farkle said. "You too!" Leo exclaimed. Then they left. "They seem nice," Riley said with a smile. "We better get to class," Zay said. We all went into our next class. High School just got a whole lot better with the new kids around. (Especially the cute one).

 **Sorry this chapter's a little lengthy. (And late) I had serious writers block then I got rid of it. Review responses:**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I used to kind of dislike the show, but it's gotten better. Season two is probably my favorite season. Here's your update!**

 **Mk4life: Thanks so much for supporting! Update is here!**

 **LovetheLORD: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **Aliqueen16: I understood those references. LOL! I hope they're ready to "Take on the world" too. Thanks so much!**

 **Alexis05: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-Angie**


	3. Chapter 3: Tough Junior, Junior

**Bree's POV:**

This new school is kind of a pain! I've only made friends with one person and she's kind of stuck up. I found Adam in the halls talking to one of the football players. "So I can join?" Adam asked the freakishly tall football player.

"Sure, if it's okay with coach. We usually only let seniors play, but you're a tough junior, junior," The football player replied. Adam high fived the football player and the guy walked away.

"I see you're having no trouble fitting in," I said as Adam turned to me. Adam shrugged. "Eh. Maybe. I have met a few friends." "A _few_!? Adam, I only met one person and she is so horrible. Why can't I be as dumb as you so I don't have to think about making friends and they just come to me."

"Oh! By the way, a couple of seniors are coming to our house later. Two of them are girls, maybe you'll make friends with them," Adam said as he patted my back. I rolled my eyes. "You're not even a senior, Adam! How can you hang with them?" I asked.

"Just like the football player said, I'm a tough junior. Which is kind of what I call Chase but without the tough," Adam replied. "Speaking of, have you heard from Chase and Leo?" I asked.

"Down here," A voice said.

I looked down and there was Chase and Leo. "What are you guys doing down there?" I asked. "These seniors put us in this hole with some other people. We're not allowed to come out until we have to either go home or go to one of our classes," Leo replied.

"Well, we'll see you after school then," I said with a grin. I'm so glad I'm no freshman.

 **Chase's POV:**

"This is NOT how I wanted to spend my first day of High School," Leo complained. I shrugged. "It's not that bad." "Yes it is! We're lonely down here! When are they going to be done with their class?" Leo replied.

The " _they"_ Leo was referring to were our new friends. They seemed pretty nice. I could tell their friendship was really strong. I thought that Riley was really pretty and really nice. She seemed to not let anything bother her. I like that in a girl.

Then we heard footsteps coming downstairs. "I can't believe we didn't make the football team… again!" I heard Zay yell. "Well, what were you expecting? I mean, we already tried," Lucas replied. "Hey, guys!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hey," Leo said waving.

"How long have you guys been in here?" Farkle asked. "About a half hour. I just can't wait to get out of here," I replied. "So what did you guys think about your first day of Abigail Adam's High School?" Maya asked.

"I thought it was good. There is so much to do here. And the best thing is, you guys don't have a Principal Perry snooping around your business and barking like a dog," Leo replied.

"I hope my father didn't bore you too much," Riley said. "Not at all. I really like your father's class. He always teaches things that are important in life. He makes you really think and ponder," I replied. She smiled.

"Uh, anyway. So this guy beat us to the football team," Lucas said quickly. "Really? Was he a freshman too?" Farkle asked. "No, he was a junior. It wasn't fair though! I mean they could have got two people on their team, but they chose only one," Zay replied.

"Who was it?" Smackle asked.

"This guy that's name started with an A. Ayden or something like that," Lucas replied. Leo and I glanced at each other. "Could the name be… Uh… I don't know just gonna take a random guess… Adam?" I asked nervously.

"Yes! That's it! He was tall, muscular, and had black hair," Lucas told me. Oh no, it was Adam! "I think you just described me," Zay said as he showed his muscles. "OW! Cramp! Cramp!" Zay yelled as he held his arm tightly.

Leo and I exchanged looks again and then looked at them nervously. "Why are you looking at us like that? Do you know something?" Maya asked. "Uh…" Leo and I said at once. "Tell us!" Everyone yelled.

"Adam is our brother," I blurted out.

" _He's_ your brother!?" Lucas exclaimed. "Look, Adam's an idiot. He probably won't even last a few days on the team," I replied. "Plus, we could use him as bait. Maybe he can convince the football players to have you guys join the team," Leo added.

"I like these two," Zay whispered to Lucas. "On a totally unrelated note, Smackle and I are starting to build a robot," Farkle said as he put his arm around Smackle. "Sounds… boring," Maya replied. "Peaches!" Riley exclaimed in disbelief.

"Peaches?" I whispered to Lucas confused. "That's what Riley calls Maya," Lucas whispered back. Riley turned to us. "I know before you guys were wondering why the seniors put us down here. We found out a couple days ago. Lucas still doesn't see the reason but they told me why."

"So why are they putting us down here?" Leo asked. "Because they want us all to stick together. They don't want us to go through High School alone," Farkle told us. "So that means that they don't want you guys to go through High School alone," Maya said.

"So what are you guys saying?" I asked.

"You guys are one of us. We look out for each other and everything," Lucas explained. "You know, we need to induct them," Riley started. "Riles, are you sure they're ready?" Maya asked. "Yes," She said.

"Ready for what?" Leo and I asked. "Are you guys doing anything after school?" Riley asked. We shook our heads. "Not that we know of." She smiled. "Good. .I'll write down the directions to our apartment. We want you guys there at 3:30 sharp," Riley told us as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen out of her backpack.

She quickly wrote down our address and gave it to us. Then the bell rang. "We'll see you guys in a half hour," Smackle said with a grin. Then, they all left. "So, are we gonna go?" Leo asked. I studies the piece of paper with the address on it. I smiled. "Yeah. I think we should."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry! Important things are coming soon. I just want to start introducing the relationships. Anyway, here are the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: The hole is a place that the seniors put Riley and her friends in to keep them together. At first, they didn't know why they chose them to be the ones to go into the hole. But they realized that the seniors were doing it for their own good. Thanks so much!**

 **Random Reviewer 1: Thanks! I don't know, it just came to me one day. The main problem is probably going to be that Riley and her friends trust the Rats, but do that Rats trust them (with their bionic secret) I thought they'd have some chemistry too! The only problem is, Chase likes Riley… What will happen!? ;)**

 **Alexis05: Maybe he will! We'll have to wait and see! Thanks so much for your support.**

 **Aliqueen16: I would LOVE to see Adam, Spike, and Texas Lucas take on Thor as well! Maybe I'll have them do that…**

 **Mysterywriter24: Thanks so much!**

 **IluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: Thanks! Here's your updated chapter!**

 **-Angie**


	4. Chapter 4: Bay Window With Rats

**Riley's POV:**

Maya and I were waiting for our friends to arrive at the famous Bay Window. "Riles?" Maya asks. "Peaches?" I say. (That's our nicknames for each other) "Do you think… that we're ready to add more friends to our group?" Maya asks "I mean, we're all so close to each other."

I smile. "Maya. Apparently, the seniors think that we need to stick together. Maybe in order to do that, we need to add a few new members to our team," "Yeah. I guess you're right. I mean, they are both pretty funny," She says. "And cute!" I add. "I thought you liked Lucas!" Maya says.

"I do, but please, Chase is adorable!" I tell her. She nods in agreement. "What if—having Chase and Leo join our group, gives us a chance to resolve our love triangle with Lucas?" She asks.

Before I could answer, the window opens. It's Farkle. "Ladies," He says nonchalantly like he always does. "Farkle, I thought you liked Smackle!" I exclaim. "I do, but I still want to come into your room with the same phrase every time. It makes me happy," Farkle explains. "I gotta admit, I kind of got used to it," Maya replies.

Lucas and Smackle follow in after him. "Are we sure this is a good idea?" Lucas asks as he sits down. "Of course! It's time we add some extra players to our team," I reply with a smile. Then Zay knocks on the window. "You can come in, Zay. You don't have to knock," Maya says as she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, I have manners. And I know you New Yorkers have NO IDEA what that means, but come on!" Zay protests. Then, my mom comes in. "Riley, your friends are here." Chase and Leo both enter my room.

"Whoa! That window is so cool!" Leo exclaims as he points to it. I get up. "This is where all of us gather after school and stuff. We sit here and talk about our lives. It gives us a little break from the big world that's right outside this window," I tell them. "I'm glad we can finally share it with more people." Chase and Leo smile.

We make room for Chase and Leo on the Bay Window. "We want to thank you guys so much for helping us fit in here. Honestly, it hasn't been easy," Chase says. "Well, we're glad we can help. Besides, the more the merrier!" Smackle exclaims.

We all talk at the Bay Window until 7:00. I couldn't help but noticing that Maya couldn't keep her eyes off of Chase. Yeah, he was cute, but I thought she liked Lucas. Maybe I should ask her what is going on.

Everyone leaves. As soon as they are gone, I look at Maya and she just glances at me. "Want to tell me what's going on?" I ask. Maya shakes her head. "Let me rephrase that, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yell as I shake her. "You can't make me!" She exclaims. "RING POWER!" I yell as I hold my hand that has our friendship ring high. "Ring power," She says as she rolls her eyes.

"Now," I say as I put my hand down. "What is going on?" She sighs. "I like Chase. Okay?" "But… what about Lucas? I mean, we seriously just met Chase and Leo today," I remind her. "I know. And maybe I have to get to know him more but… He's different!" She exclaims as she gets up from the Window and starts pacing around my room.

"And one of these days, Lucas is going to have to choose between us. Maybe it's best if we resolve the triangle now," Maya continues. Maya sighs and sits back down. "I guess high school crushes are a little more complicated now. Huh?" She asks. I smile and nod. "Yeah. I guess they are."

"But I want you to promise me something," I say. She looks me in the eyes. "Anything. You're my best friend," She whispers. "Please, think about it. Lucas has always been special to us. Just make sure Chase is special to you before you let go of Lucas," I tell her. She nods. "I promise, Riles." She lays her head on my shoulder.

Then the door opens. "Come on guys! Dinner!" My mom exclaims. "Oh! And Uncle Shawn is joining us," She adds. Maya looks at me happily. "YAY!" We both exclaim.

 **Adam's POV:**

"Bree what time is it?" I ask when I got into the living room. Bree was on her phone doing who knows what. "It's… 7:00," She replies. "My friends are going to be here in fifteen minutes. Two of them are girls!" I exclaim.

"I know. You've been telling me every half hour," Bree says in annoyance. "You're going to like them. Maybe it will take your mind off of not having any friends and me having a ton," I say as I sit down on the couch.

She looks away from her phone and gives me a half offended and a half angry face. "They must be air heads if they're your friends," Bree mumbles. "Hey! Just because Thor's favorite candy are Airheads doesn't mean he is one!" I tell her. Bree simply rolls his eyes.

I hear a knock on the door. I scream. "What time is it?" I ask. "7:05," Bree replies. "They're ten minutes early!? Man! I'm never going to be a cool senior!" I exclaim. I get up from the couch and open the door. "Hey, guys! Come in!"

Thor, Nikki, and Francesca walk through the door. "Nice place. I think my apartment is the same size as your living room!" Nikki exclaims. "Hey, I'm Bree," Bree says as she gets off the couch. "Hi! I love your hair! Who does it?" Francesca asks. Bree, Francesca, and Nikki start chatting about who knows what.

"Well, that worked out well," Thor says with a smirk.

Then the door opens. "Sorry we're home late," Chase says as Leo closes the door behind them. They both scream. "Hey! You're those seniors that put is in the "pit of doom"!" Leo exclaims. "These are your brothers?" Thor asks as he walks over to Chase and Leo.

"Sad to say, yes," Bree replies.

"Okay, we're leaving. And not just because I wet my pants a little while standing next to this wall," Leo says as he points to Thor. They both race to their rooms. "They are so strange little kids," Francesca says. "Tell me about it. Freshman, more like freshmeat!" My sister exclaims. Everyone laughs. I laugh too. "Wait, I don't get it," I say.

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm open to suggestions for future chapters! I have some pretty bright ideas about upcoming chapters. I'm gonna take a lot of your advices. You guys will just have to see what ones I picked out! Anyway, here are the review responses:**

 **Mk4life: Thanks so much for supporting! Here's your update!**

 **Alexis05: Thanks! Glad you like it.**

 **Aliqueen16: You'll have to wait and see. I wrote it down so hopefully I will be able to do it! ;)**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Exactly! But I guess she's going to be friends with Francesca and Nikki. Thanks for supporting! Your update is here.**

 **Random Review 1: Yes! I can't wait for the love Square too! ;) Thanks so much! That's a good idea, maybe I'll add them!**

 **DD4L (Guest): YES! I want the love square too! Don't worry; Spike is going to be coming. (Very soon)**

 **Susz: Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!**

 **IluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: Thanks!**

 **-Angie**


	5. Chapter 5: Failed Football Tryouts

**Lucas' POV:**

It's been two weeks since Chase and Leo moved. Let's just say, we all clicked automatically. Everyday we'd all meet in Riley's Bay Window and just talk for hours. I guess it's a refresher to have new friends. Not that I don't love my old ones, it's just that I can relate to them like they've been my friends forever.

Today, Zay, Chase, Leo, and I were going to ask Thor if we could try out for the football team. I couldn't believe Zay still wanted to go through with it. I mean, he cries when I give him a little nudge in the arm. Chase and I share the same thing though, Leo is the same way!

So anyway, Zay and I reached the High School and went directly into the hole. Chase and Leo ran into the hole as well. "Guys! Guess what?" Leo said. "What?" Zay and I asked at once. "We were talking to Adam and he said that he convinced Thor to let us try out for the football team," Chase told us. "Hey! You stole my thunder!"Leo yelled.

"We got this!" Zay exclaimed. Me and him both turned to each other and shouted, "YEAH." We always do that when we are pumped up. Farkle and Smackle walk down into the hole. "Hey, I heard you guys are trying out for the football team," Farkle said.

"Yeah. I just hope that they give us a chance," I said. "What about you guys? Any plans for today?" "Stop hitting on me, Lucas! It's not going to happen! I have a boyfriend!" Smackle exclaimed as she held up her hand that was intertwined with Farkle's.

I turned and gave Leo and Chase an "I give up look" and they both started laughing. They knew I didn't like Smackle whatsoever but she always gets the wrong ideas. "We're planning on whipping those other genius' butts!" Farkle exclaimed. "Good for you guys. If you need help, let me know I am the smartest-" Chase started but Leo hit him.

"Smartest what?" Zay asked.

"Smartest… kid! At our… old school," Chase said slowly. Zay and I glanced at each other. Then, Maya and Riley came into the hole. "Morning, everyone!" Riley exclaimed. "H-hey," Chase said. I glanced at him. Did he like Riley or something?

"Hey, guys," I said to both of them. "Howdy, Ranger Rick," Maya said. "Hey, Lucas," Riley said with a smile. Maya turned to Leo and Chase. "Hey, Spikey," Maya said to Chase. It was the nickname that she gave him. I have no idea why. She said it was because his hair was always spiked up but I don't think that's the reason.

"So, did you guys hear? We are trying out for the football team!" Leo exclaimed. "That's amazing! Good luck guys," Riley replied. Chase blushed. "Ten bucks says that only two of you will make it," Maya said as she pulled a ten dollar bill out of her pocket.

"Please, if anyone is gonna make it, it's me," Leo said as he brushed off his shoulders with pride. "Well, if you guys don't make it, you could always help me and Smackle build a robot," Farkle suggested. Everyone looked at them. "A _robot_?" Chase asked.

"Well, technically we want it to be a human robot like an android but one step at a time," Smackle explained as she smiled up at Farkle. Chase and Leo looked at each other with a worried expression on their face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked them. "Uh, yeah. Sure," Chase said quickly. Then the bell rang. "We got to get into Mr. Matthew's class," Maya said as she grabbed her stuff.

We walked all walked up into the hallway and quickly made it into Mr. Matthew's class room. The first thing he says when we arrive is, "Confidence." The word confidence was written in big letters on the chalkboard.

"What is the definition of confidence?" Mr. Matthews asked as we sat down. Chase raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Davenport?" "Confidence is like a firm trust. It's a feeling you get when you can rely on someone or something," Chase explained.

"Very good. Our country had confidence that one day, we would be a free and independent state. But could confidence also be a bad thing?" Mr. Matthews asked. Everyone in the class looked around to see if anyone had an answer. Once again, Chase raised his hand.

"Go ahead and speak your mind, Mr. Davenport," Mr. Matthews said to Chase. "It could be a bad thing, if you just rely on that person or thing, it could possibly fail you. It could really hurt your self esteem too."

"George Washington said, "Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence,"" Mr. Matthews quoted. "Isn't there more to the quote, though?" Farkle asked.

"I'm glad you said that, Farkle. Yes. There is more to the quote. Anybody know the rest?" Mr. Matthews asked. ""True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation,"" Chase replied. "I'll let you guys figure out what that means," Mr. Matthews said with a smile.

Then, the bell rang. We grabbed our stuff and Leo, Zay, Chase, and I ran out. Time for tryouts.

-Time skip-

"Is this where your brother said to meet him?" Zay asked Chase and Leo. Leo nodded. "This is the place." Then a very tall person came up to us. He looked abut 6'2, brown hair, and dark brown eyes. (If you'd stare into them for a while, you'd think he was a shark).

"What up, bros?" The tall person said. "Adam, these are two of our friends. Zay and Lucas," Leo said. Zay and I waved up to him. "I think I'm gonna need a new pair of pants," Zay whispered to me.

"Aw! You guys made friends. I thought for sure they'd be imaginary. Since well, they're friends with you too, Chase," Adam told them. "Just tell us where we're supposed to go!" Chase yelled.

"Follow me," Adam said as we started for the back door. "Here's where you guys will be trying out," He said as he opened the door. We looked out the door and there was a big football field surrounded by a stadium. "Whoa!" We all said in awe.

As we were walking over, I spotted Thor talking to the two girls he's always with. There was another girl with him though. "You didn't tell us Bree would be here too!" Leo exclaimed. "Well, Bree is here," Adam told him. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Bree is our sister," Chase whispered to me. I nodded. "Line up," Thor said as he walked over towards us. We stood in a straight line. Thor walked near us, studying each of us like we were bacteria under a microscope.

Then he snickered. "There is no way any of you are going to make it to the football team." "What? Why not?" I asked. "Because you're weak and afraid. I see it in all of your eyes. You don't have what it takes to be a football player," Thor snapped at me.

"Um, excuse me, _weak_? I rode a bull named Tombstone for four seconds. I made broke the record," I told him as I crossed my arms. Thor scoffed. "Please. That's nothing compared to how harsh these guys will treat you."

"Let us show you. Maybe we could have a nice friendly competition," Leo suggested. "Do you remember how that ended _last_ time Leo?" Chase asked him as he gave him a _"stop talking"_ look.

"I want to know how that ended!" Zay exclaimed. Thor sighed. "Alright, tough kid, you got a deal. But I like to be fair. Adam!" Adam came up to us. "I want you to be on their team when we have the competition next Monday," Thor told him.

"Sure thing," Adam replied simply.

Thor took one more look at us and laughed as he walked away. "Can I just say that we're toast?" Leo asked. "Go ahead. Say it. We're all thinking it anyway," Zay told him. "We're toast," We all groaned.

 **Alright guys don't worry romances and other things are coming! Sorry this chapter was a bit boring but just bear with me for a little while longer, it'll get good soon. Just a little hint of what's coming next: There WILL be a love square and Spike and Texas Lucas are going to rear their ugly heads. ;) Thanks for reading!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Susz: Thanks so much! I'm glad that you are starting to get better from what happened to Christina. Here's your update!**

 **Alexis05: Well, that's where the love square comes in. Maya likes Chase, but Chase likes Riley.**

 **Aliqueen16: And the love square begins! LOL, I do too but I love Rucas! (Riley and Lucas) but I'm open to suggestions on how you guys want it to go down.**

 **DD4L: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! Your update is here!**

 **Random Review 1(Guest): Thanks! And I know right!? He does! Lucas did a good job at picking his name. XD I know! I can't wait for the love square either!**

 **-Angie**


	6. Chapter 6: Spanish Studying

**Chase's POV:**

After the whole fiasco on the football field, we all decided to meet at Topanga's (Riley's mom's restaurant). "I can't believe we are actually going to face off with Thor and the football team. We are totally going to get crushed," Zay said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Have a little confidence, guys! We can do this!" Lucas exclaimed. "Lucas is right. Besides, Adam may be an airhead, but he still has some game," Leo reminded us. "Well, on the other hand, my dearest and are so close to creating that android," Smackle said as she grabbed Farkle's hand and squeezed it tight.

Leo and I exchanged looks. But Riley said, "Nice job, guys! I knew you guys could make something amazing!" They both smiled at her with pride. The remark made me flinch. I know they're both geniuses and everything but they could be close to figuring out that we're bionic or worse, they could create a bionic human being on their own.

"Spikey, you've been quiet. What are you gonna do about this?" Maya asked me. She had nicknamed me Spikey a few days ago. Leo keeps laughing every time she says it because it's very coincidental because when I activate my commando app, I turn into a ruthless killer.

"Uh… I don't know. Like Leo said, Adam is pretty good at this. Maybe it's a good thing he's on our team," I replied. "Well, whatever happens, I just hope that at least one of us makes it," Lucas said. We all nodded in agreement.

I glanced over at Riley who had her nose in her Spanish book. Maya also glanced over to Riley and asked, "You okay, Riles?" "Not really. Señora Feinstein-Chang is giving me another test tomorrow and I feel hopeless!" Riley explained. "I guess I'm gonna get another D…"

Then I got an idea. "Maybe I could help you study," I suggested. Riley smiled. "I could too. I mean, I do know a lot of Spanish. I mean, Spikey isn't even in our Spanish class," Maya stated.

I turned to her. Leo was shaking his head frantically motioning me to stop. But I had to prove to her that I was smart. I mean, I _am_ the smartest human being on the planet. I know every language.

"Soy muy bueno en español, Maya. Uno nunca sabía eso de mí," I said to her. Maya and everyone else (including Leo) looked at me in shock. I felt quite pleased with myself.

"What'd he say?" Lucas asked Maya. Maya smiled and said, "He said, "I am very good at Spanish, Maya. You just never knew that about me."" Zay's mouth was still open. He took his fist to his head and made an explosion sound. I grinned.

"Peaches?" Riley asked.

"He can help you this time, Riles," Maya told her. She smiled at her wide and turned to me. "Meet me at my house around five o'clock. We can have dinner and then we can study." "Sounds good to me," I replied.

I was really anxious and excited all at once. Maybe I will have the courage to ask Riley out…

-Time skip-

Leo and I usually go through her Bay Window when we hang out over there, but since it was just me, I figured I'd do the right thing and actually knock on their door. I knocked on it two times and the door swung open.

It was Mr. Matthews. "Oh, hello, Mr. Davenport," Mr. Matthews said with a slight grin. "Hello, Mr. Matthews. Is Riley here?" I asked. "I'm helping her study for Spanish." Riley walked to the door. "Chase! Thanks for being here! Come on in!" I walked through the door.

"My mom is getting dinner ready," Riley told me. I smiled. "Hello, Chase! Glad you could come," Mrs. Matthews said to me. "Thank you. I'm glad I have to opportunity to help Riley out," I tell her. She smiled.

"Alright! It's all ready!" Mrs. Matthews exclaimed. We all headed towards the dinner table and Auggie came running into the kitchen. "Chase is here!?" Auggie asked excitedly as he ran up to me. I gave him a hug. Auggie was a really sweet kid who really liked it when I came over. He thought I was really funny. (My siblings would disagree if they knew that he thought that.)

Riley and I quickly ate our dinner and we headed into her room. She closed the door and we sat down at the Bay Window. "Okay, so I have to learn the basic family members like mom, dad, brother, sister, grandparents, and aunts and uncles," She explained.

"So you need to learn how to say them?" I asked. "I think I can say them okay, I just need help memorizing them," She replied. "Okay, no problem. Here, can I see your Spanish book?" I asked. She got up and got her book off of the desk. She sat back down and handed it to me.

"How do you say mother in Spanish?" I asked. "Is it… Madre?" She asked. I nodded. "That's right!" She smiled widely. We went through all of them and she hesitated a little but she got the hang of it.

"You did a great job. I think you're going to nail that test tomorrow," I assured her. "Do you really think so?" She asked as she looked deep into my eyes. I looked into hers and nodded carefully. "I…I think you're going to do perfect," I whispered.

She smiled at me. I loved that pretty smile of hers. "Can I ask you something?" I asked her. She nodded. "Anything." "Would you like to hang out sometime?" I asked. She was hesitant. "Hang out?" She repeated. "Yeah, I mean, if you want to," I said. "You know what? Sure," She replied.

I smiled wide. I couldn't believe she _actually w_ anted to go out with me. "I uh… better get going," I said. I gave her the Spanish book back and left through the window. For a couple of minutes I had forgotten that I wasn't normal. Maybe moving to New York was a good idea to get me into the real world.

 **Maya's POV:**

It was eight at night. Maybe Riley and Chase were done studying. I peeked through the Bay Window. Only Riley was sitting there. She noticed that I was there. She smiled, opened the window and let me in.

"Study hard?" I asked as I sat down. "I think I'm ready," Riley replied. "I uh… had no idea that Chase was so good at Spanish," I said without looking at her. "Yeah. He's amazing," She said.

Then Lucas came through the window. "Hey, how'd it go?" Lucas asked Riley. "I think I'm going to pass," Riley told him. He smiled. Usually this would be where I'd tell him to talk to me as long as he did to Riley, but I wasn't really interested. I just wanted to know if Chase talked about me or anything.

"I um… have something to tell you both," Riley said. I was firm. But I don't think I was ready to hear what she was going to say. "I think I solved the love triangle," Riley started. "You did? How?" Lucas asked.

"Chase asked me out."

 **And so it begins! The moment you've all been waiting for! The love square! YAY! LOL! What will happen next is a mystery. And don't worry the big faceoff with Thor and his team will be coming soon. Also, their bionic secret may or may not be revealed soon as well. Stay tuned!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Susz: Thank you! They are coming real soon, don't worry. Here's your update!**

 **Girl with the Broken Smile00: You will just have to see which one goes. Chase and Riley or Chase and Maya. ;) But I will let you know: I do ship one of them. You will just have to find out which one…**

 **DD4L: He will show up either in this chapter of the next. I'll have to see.**

 **Random Reviewer 1: It is going to be one wild ride, I'll tell you that much. And I know right!? Spike is really aggressive! Even Chase is when he's on missions! Great idea! I'll write that one down. (It may come later though)**

 **Aliqueen16: I know I love it too. ;) And I CAN'T WIAT FOR Spike and Texas Lucas to show up either! And also #LOVESQUARE!**

 **Alexis05: Thanks so much! Your update has arrived.**


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking News

**Lucas' POV:**

I sat there in shock. Maya didn't say anything either. She looked hurt. But then again, I wouldn't know. Because if I did know, I would have expected this. "I—I'm confused…" I started. "Chase asked me out on a date. I said yes," Riley repeated.

"So you just… decided? That was it? We've been trying to solve this love triangle for months and then all of a sudden, you just decided?" I asked in shock. "Guys! I thought you would be happy. I mean, now you two can be together! No more conflict! Things won't be awkward, and we'll be able to face High School in a different way," Riley told us.

I glanced at Maya whose head was facing towards the ground. "Maya?" I asked. She looked up. "Yes, Huckleberry?" She asked quietly. "Would you… like to go on a date?" I asked. She smiled weakly. "Sure."

"This is great! We could all go on a double date! It will be so much fun!" Riley exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "When are you going out with Chase?" I asked. "Tomorrow. After school. We're going to my mom's bakery," Riley explained.

Maya and I sat there silently. Not even making eye contact. Was this the end of the triangle?

 **Leo's POV:**

-Time skip to the next day-

Chase was awfully excited for his date with Riley. When we all found out, we basically threw up in our mouths. _Riley_? He's so… bleh and no fun and she is pretty and really enthusiastic. She's a person you ACTUALLY want to be around.

We got to school before I could walk down into "the hole" someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. I couldn't believe who I saw… JANELLE! "JANELLE!? What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed in shock.

She smiled wide. "My dad got a job offer here like your dad. So when he asked which school I would like to go to, I went onto your Face book page and had seen that you took a picture with your friends and the name of the school was in the background. So… here I am!" She explained.

"But… how…!?" I said. I was speechless. I couldn't believe Janelle was standing right before my very eyes. "Yo, Leo! Did you hear what happened with the love triangle?" Zay asked.

Janelle turned around to face him and Zay's face lit up. "Whoa! Who's this chick?" Zay asked as he smoothed down his hair. "Zay, this is Janelle. Janelle, this is Zay," I introduced.

Janelle held out her hand for him to shake and Zay shook it. He started into her eyes in awe. He wouldn't let go of her hand. "Alright, that's enough," I said as I separated their hands.

"We'll talk later, Leo. I got to go talk to Lucas," Zay said as he still kept his eye on Janelle. "Nice meeting you," Janelle said with a smile. Zay blushed and smiled wide. Then he walked over to Lucas.

"Wow, he's cute," Janelle said as she turned back to me. I rolled my eyes. "Please, Zay hits on almost every girl here," I told her. "Really? He seems really sweet," She said softly.

"What's your schedule?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Well, I have history first. My teacher is… Mr. Matthews?" She said as she pulled out her schedule. "No way! Mr. Matthews is my history teacher too! We have the same first class!" I exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Janelle said excitedly. I smiled. "Quick question though," She started. "Yeah?" I asked. Then she asked whispering, "Is Zay in that class too?" I rolled my eyes. Come on, Janelle! But I bit my tongue. "Yeah, he is," I replied.

I looked at my watch. Shoot. The bell was going to ring any minute. "Well, I guess I don't have to go into "the hole" right now," I said. "Huh?" She asked. Then the bell rang. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends before Mr. Matthews comes in," I said as I grabbed Janelle's hand and we headed inside.

 **Maya's POV:**

The end of the day had finally come! It has been a long day. I thought it would never end. I tried ignoring Spikey (Chase) as much as possible, and I tried my best to be normal and hang around Lucas.

I just… didn't feel right. And I know Lucas didn't feel right either. Was this really how the triangle was supposed to end? Anyway, Leo introduced me to his friend Janelle today. She was pretty and very nice. (Everyone was trying to figure out why she liked Leo.)

Zay couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Lucas tried to snap him out of it, but whenever he'd try, it would fail epically. Leo looked kind of hurt when Zay would do it, so I know we're going to try and keep Zay away (Hey! That rymned!) from Janelle.

-Time skip to later that day-

I got dressed into some of the new clothes that Shawn had bought for me. Shawn. I really want to be able to talk to him about all of this. He would understand. The last time I had seen him was before this whole thing happened. I wonder when he'll be back…

I exit my house and make my way to Riley's. I open the window to her room and sit down at our Bay Window. She's sitting there waiting for me. "Hey, Peaches!" She exclaimed and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Riles. You look really nice," I said with a weak smile. "Chase is going to love you," I said quickly. "And Lucas will love you," She added with one of her big Riley smiles. I looked down and played with my friendship ring that Riley had given me for my fourteenth birthday. I couldn't believe that it was over a year ago that we agreed to wear them.

We had agreed to tell each other the truth. And I know I should tell her, but my best friend is finally happy. Plus we solved the love triangle! Isn't that enough?

Then I heard the window open which broke me from my thoughts. It was Leo. "Hey guys," Leo said kind of depressed. "Hey Leo! What's wrong?" Riley asked. "Zay! He's taking Janelle away from me!" Leo exclaimed. "He's like one of my best friends. And I don't know if he realizes that he's doing it!" _"I know the feeling,"_ I thought to myself.

"So tell him. I mean, if he's one of your best friends, you wouldn't be afraid to tell him and explain to him that what he's doing is hurting you. Zay will understand," Riley told him. "I mean, Maya and I tell each other everything! Right, Maya?" "Right," I said softy. Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

"You're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow and maybe we'll be able to sort this out," Leo said. We both smiled at him. "Thanks guys. You're the best," Leo added as he exited out through the window.

As soon as Leo left, we sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then, Riley looked her clock. "It's time to go," She said as she got up and looked at herself one more time in the mirror. I stay at the Bay Window.

She turned to face me. "You ready?" She asked. "Yeah. Let's go," I said putting on a big fat fake smile. We left her room and walked out the door. I sighed. Was I ready for this?

 **Yay! An update! So will Lucas and Maya end up becoming a couple? Will Chase and Riley become one too? Or will their REAL feelings get in the way? You guys will just have to find out! #LOVESQUARE!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Susz: Thanks! I know ships can be like that. But I do ship one over the other. ;) You'll just have to see which one it is. Here's your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: #YESTOALLOFTHOSEHASHTAGS**

 **Alexis05: She didn't take it too well. But of course you know Maya and she isn't going to let her emotions get the best of her. And thank you!**

 **Random Revewer 1: YES! You'll just have to see.**

 **DD4L: LOL, they HAVE solved the love TRIANGLE but the love SQUARE (or quadrilateral as Smackle would put it) is about to begin! And your update is here!**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: I know. I feel so bad for her. :'(**

 **Girl with the Broken Smile00: You'll just have to see if Chiley will last! I know they're polar opposites, but it may work out, or it may not. LOL! Thank you! And it's okay, fanfigirls are allowed to use caps. ;)**

 **-Angie**


	8. Chapter 8: My Everything?

**Chase's POV:**

Lucas and I patiently waited for Maya and Riley to arrive. We didn't say much to each other. I knew that Maya, Lucas, and Riley had just got out of their love triangle and it was probably hard for him. To be honest, I felt bad.

Then, Maya and Riley came in through the door. They both looked incredibly beautiful. I got up from my seat. "Riley, you look amazing," I told her. She smiled warmly. "Thank you, Chase. You look wow too." I grinned.

Lucas got up and walked to Maya. Maya looked a little bit lost. "Hey," Lucas said. "Hey," She said back. "You look… really pretty," Lucas told her. She smiled weakly. "Thanks, Huckleberry."

We all sat back down. There was a huge awkward silence. "So," Lucas said. "So," Maya and Riley said at the same time. "Yeah," I murmured. Then, I started up a conversation with Riley. We were laughing and talking then I glanced over to Maya and Lucas who were just sitting there in silence.

I motioned to Riley their silence. She looked at them kind of sad for a second then she asked, "Lucas, can I talk to you?" Lucas nodded and got up. Riley did the same. They got up and walked out of Topanga's.

Maya and I sat on the couch awkwardly. Then I looked at her and she looked at me. Her blue eyes pierced my heart.

 **Riley's POV:**

"Lucas! You have got to wow Maya! You're losing her!" I exclaimed as I closed to door to talk to him in private without Chase and Maya hearing. "Riley, I don't know what to do. I mean, we finally solved this love triangle and I don't even think Maya is interested in me anymore," Lucas explained.

I sighed. Do I have to do everything? "Lucas," I said as I grabbed his shoulders. "Do you love her?" I asked. Lucas stared deep into my eyes. "W-what kind of question is that? I mean, we were in a love triangle and everything and…" He said rather quickly.

"LUCAS!" I shouted bringing him closer to me. "Do you love her?" I asked. He nodded silently. "Then show her how much," I told her. He sighed. "You're right I need to tell her."

Then Lucas dug something out from his back pocket. It was a gold box with a bow on top. "Is that?" I started. He nodded. "I uh… purchased this when our love triangle began. I knew that one day, I'd have to pick between you and Maya. I guess I really didn't have to," He told me.

He opened the box and inside was a beautiful infinity ring. Engraved on the inside were two little words that said, "My Everything". ( **A/N: products/JWL0178/sterling-silver-classic-infinity-ring?ef=Italic &e0=My+Everything**)

"Lucas… She's gonna love it," I whispered. He smiled. "I hope you're right."

 **Maya's POV:**

Once we had looked at each other, it was like we felt like we could just open our hearts. "I need to tell you something," I started. Chase nodded cautiously. "By the sound of your voice, it sounds serious."

I chuckled lightly. "It uh… kind of is." "Go ahead," He said softly. "Um… ever since you guys came to New York, things have been different. It's a good different. I mean, Lucas and Zay probably would have given up on the football team if it wasn't for you, Riley would have failed her Spanish test if it wasn't for you, and… so much more. And not just you, Leo too."

"So… What are you trying to say?" He asked moving a little closer to me. "I…" I started. His hazel eyes were penetrating my heart. It's now or never. I swallowed hard and I said, "I like you, Chase."

Chase looked at me a bit shocked and confused. "Oh no…" He said. "What?" I asked trying not to sound too worried or needy. "I like you too," He whispered. I looked at him confused. "How is that bad?" I asked. "Because… How are we going to tell Riley and Lucas?" He asked.

Then the door opened and Riley and Lucas came in. Riley sat down next to Chase and Lucas just stood there staring at me. "What's wrong, Huckleberry? You need to sit down?" I asked sarcastically.

He grabbed my hand getting me off the couch. I stood up then Lucas and I stared into each other's eyes. "T-This is for you," He said softly as he handed me a gold box with a bow on it.

I opened the box cautiously. When I opened it, an infinity ring was inside. I glanced over at Chase who no longer had a smile on his face. Lucas took out the ring and showed it to me.

Engraved on the inside, it said, "My Everything". He placed the ring on my left index finger. My friendship ring that Riley had given me was coincidentally on my other index finger.

"Maya, I really like you. And I want to give you this ring to prove that even though we've been through a lot, that you really are My Everything," He explained. "Am I your everything?"

I looked around hesitantly. I glanced at Riley who was smiling. She grabbed Chase's hand and he smiled weakly at her. Then Chase glanced at me. He nodded silently.

I looked back at Lucas' dark green eyes. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe this was the universe's way of telling me that maybe Chase and I weren't meant for each other. I gave Lucas a smile and whispered, "Yes."

Then he did something unexpected. He gave me a kiss on the lips. I didn't kiss him back though. I still didn't know how to react. When he let go I smiled at him. I heard Riley going, "Y-y-yaaaaay!"

Then I turned around and looked at Chase again. He smiled at me. He looked kind of hurt to be honest. I smiled back. I guess maybe we weren't meant for each other… I guess the kiss with Lucas confirmed it.

 **What did you guys think? Did Chase really like Maya? If he did, why did he let her do that? So many questions! You guys will just have to find out soon enough. And guess what? Next chapter Spike and Texas Lucas are guest staring! LOL!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Susz: I KNOW! I HATE FEELINGS SOMETIMES! LOL, me too. I really thought I got Zay's personality down by him liking Janelle. ;) And thanks! Here's your update!**

 **DD4L: Yes! And I hope Maya takes Riley's advice too.**

 **Aliqueen16: #ILOVETHELOVESQUARE #JANELLELOVETRIANGLE!**

 **Random Reviewer 1: Thanks! And I love Tayleo too, the only problem is, Girl Meets Rats takes place in early season two and Taylor plays Nikki on Girl Meets World. But maybe Zay and Janelle will end up together. Who knows!**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: I know. I feel really bad for her.**

 **Mk4life: Your update is here! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Alexis05: I feel bad for them too. And I think they look good together as well!**

 **-Angie**


	9. Chapter 9: Failed Football Game

**Chase's POV:**

So do I like Maya or do I like Riley? Ugh! I have no idea anymore. I mean, Lucas _kissed_ the real girl I want to be with. But on the other hand, I've also waited to have the courage to ask Riley out and to have her be my girlfriend, but expectations are _way_ different from reality.

I'm trying not to think too much about it though. We have the big game with the "God of Thunder" (Thor) and all of the other jocks in school because all we wanted to do was tryout for the football team. Like I said BIGGER problems.

So after school, my brother met us on the football field and we had a meeting. "Alright guys. I want to see what you're made of," My brother started as he walked back and forth. I rolled my eyes. I knew where this was going.

"I want tough, grit, I want REAL aggressiveness," Adam continued. Lucas and Zay turned to each other and yelled, "YEAH." My brother smirked. What kind of trick did he have up his sleeve this time?

But before I could put two and two together, Thor and the rest of the football players entered the field. "You ready to do this, small fries!?" Thor yelled across the field.

"We're ready!" Adam exclaimed.

We started walking into positions. I glanced over at the bleachers and Farkle, Smackle, Janelle, Riley, and Maya were the only ones watching. "Look! There's Janelle! I have to talk to her after the game," Leo said. Then Zay waved at Janelle. She twirled her hair and gave him a slight wave back.

I patted Leo's back with sympathy and he said, "Don't worry. I'm gonna win her back." Wow, I wish I had Leo's confidence. Right now, I don't even have the courage to tell Riley that A, I don't want to be with her and B, that I want to be with Maya.

Then, my brother yelled for us to get into positions. "Ya know, I'm just gonna sit on the bleachers until someone like breaks their body or something," Zay said as he started walking to the bleachers.

Adam sighed as he dragged Zay back to us. Zay rolled his eyes and murmured, "It was worth a shot." We got into positions and then I glanced over at the bleachers. Maya looked like a mix of happy and depressed and Riley looked extremely excited.

I must not have heard someone say hike, so all of a sudden I was tackled to the ground. I heard a couple of people go, "Oooh! That must have hurt!" As I was lying on the ground I saw a bunch of Thor's friends crowding around me, pointing at me and laughing.

Then, I felt rage come upon me. The last thing I remembered was seeing: Commando App engaged.

 **Leo's POV:**

My mouth dropped when Chase got off from the floor and screamed, "HEY! What are you ballerina's laughing at!?" The laughing from the football players died out. They looked at him, shocked and very surprised.

I raced over to Adam. "Spike's back!" I whispered loudly to him. Adam smirked. "Right on time." I looked at him in shock. "Wait, you wanted this to happen!?" I asked yelling, almost screaming. Adam just kept smirking.

The game was still going on so I had to keep moving. Chase or "Spike" was attacking everyone in sight. Then, I saw Thor pick up Zay and started to run with him. I glanced over at Lucas who was boiling with anger.

"HEY! PUT MY FRIEND DOWN!" Lucas yelled.

He started to chase after Thor with great speed. "What's wrong with him!?" I asked Adam. "They call it "Texas Lucas"," Adam replied. "What the heck does that mean!?" I yelled. "Anytime Lucas' friends are in danger, he starts getting super angry. He got kicked out of school once," Adam explained.

"How do you know this stuff!?" I asked. Adam shrugged. "I asked Riley what makes him mad and she told me." "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Zay screamed still in Thor's shoulder.

Spike looked over at what was happening and he started running at Zay and Thor at fast speed. Lucas started to speed up more too. Then they both tackled Thor and Zay. Zay literally went flying and Thor was on the ground hard.

Zay got up from the ground after the fall and shouted, "I'm okay!" But Thor was still. He didn't move or anything. "Time out!" I heard one of the big football players say.

Everyone raced over to Thor. "I am so sorry, Thor!" Lucas exclaimed. "Someone call an ambulance!" Another football player yelled. In the bleachers, everyone raced to their phones. A heat of panic rushed over me.

Chase was still running around like a mad man. He was still in spike mode. "Adam! You gotta knock Chase out!" I yelled. "I can't! I don't want to hurt him!" Adam exclaimed. "Adam, listen, if you don't knock him out, more people could get hurt. Is that what you want?" I asked.

Adam shook his head no then raced over to Chase. It took him a few tries but he finally knocked Chase out. Riley and Maya came running over. "What the heck!?" Riley yelled to Adam.

Adam just walked away. I stood back with Riley and Maya, and then Janelle came over too. "What happened?" She asked. "I can't explain. Maybe later," I told her. "Did you call the ambulance?" She shook her head yes. "Yeah, they're on their way."

Then we heard Chase moan. Riley took his hand. Chase rubbed his head and asked, "What happened?" He was back to normal. I sighed in relief. But then I gave him the "Spike happened" look. "Oh no," He said.

"Chase, are you alright?" Riley asked as she helped him up. "Yeah, I think so. Is everyone else?" Chase asked. "No, you and Lucas tackled Thor and he's unconscious," Maya explained. Chase smacked his head.

"Okay, what happened?" Riley asked. Before Chase could give an answer, the ambulance showed up. They ran over towards us. They took the stretcher and set Thor on it. In a matter of five minutes, Thor was on his way to the hospital.

"I feel terrible!" Lucas exclaimed as he put his hands in his face. Chase nodded in agreement. "Me too." Maya turned to Chase and said, "Okay, start talking, Spikey." Chase, Adam, and I glanced at each other. It was time.

 **Well, this is the chapter you've all been patiently waiting for! I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought! Anyway, here are the review responses:**

 **Susz: Well, there they were! All in their glory! LOL! I ship Chase with someone too. You'll just have to find out who she is.**

 **Random Reviewer 1: Yes! I love Tayleo! .ever. Maybe they will happen. Who knows! Here is your update.**

 **Alexis05: Well he does! But he also likes Riley so the love triangle continues.**

 **DD4L: I hope so too. Here is your update.**

 **Aliqueen16: I know! Ships are so confusing sometimes! Yep! Texas Lucas is good on his own, so is Spike, but Texas Lucas and Spike JOINING FORCES…! AAAH!**

 **OlyTrop: Ya never know! Maybe Chase will end up with Riley… or maybe he'll end up with Maya. LOL! I am really sorry I threw you off guard. I know! That's weird right?**

 **Yaquta H (Guest): Well, maybe they will end up together! You'll just have to find out.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	10. Chapter 10: Big Relief or Big Mistake?

**Maya's POV:**

Was I ready to hear what was coming next? Probably not. I didn't know what to expect, honestly. I mean, what excuse could they possibly have? Then, I saw Nikki, Francesca, and Bree running towards us. What now?

"Guys! We heard that Thor was on his way to the hospital. Is that true?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, he is," Farkle said quietly. "What? How? Why?" Francesca asked. "We don't know, that's what Spikey here is trying to explain," I replied as I glanced at Chase.

"Chase… what did you do?" Bree asked as she smacked him on the head. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "One of you boys better answer me," Bree said as she crossed her arms and looked at her brother's coldly.

"Spike… came to visit," Leo said sheepishly. Spike? I thought I was the only one that called Chase Spike. "CHASE!" Bree yelled as she smacked his head again. "Ow! Stop that! Besides, it was Adam's plan all along," Chase explained.

"Plan? What plan?" Zay asked. "Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Riley asked. "Don't you guys even think about it," Bree said to her brothers. "We have to! We got no choice!" Leo argued.

"Leo, you're not even… you know…" Bree said. "You're not even what?" Smackle asked. "Leo's right, Bree. We have to tell them," Chase said. Bree sighed. Chase turned to face us. "Can we trust you guys?" He asked.

Without even thinking, we all shook our heads yes. "Then meet us at Riley's house. 6:30. We'll explain everything there," He replied. Then, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo left the football field.

"I don't know about this one…" Lucas said as soon as they were out of sight. "We have to trust them and they need to know that they can trust us. It's what friends are for," Riley explained.

"But friends don't lie to other friends, Riles," I told her. But then I stopped. I was a total hypocrite. I still hadn't told my best friend that I really didn't have feelings for Lucas and that I really liked Chase.

"But that doesn't mean that they can't forgive their friends and start again," My best friend replied. I gave her a faint smile. I knew I had to tell her sometime… but how?

I looked down at the infinity ring that Lucas got me. He grabbed my hand and asked, "You okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, are you okay? I know you feel bad about the whole Thor thing." "I'll be fine. As long as I'm with you," He said with a smile. I give him a big fake smile. Why am I killing myself for lying to such a nice guy who deserves my best friend?

I sighed. I am going to have to tell everyone sooner or later, so… When Chase and his siblings tell everyone what they've been hiding. I'm going to tell my friends the truth. Because like what Riles says, that doesn't mean that they can't forgive their friends and start again.

 **Bree's POV:**

"I can't believe we're telling them!" I yelled to my brothers as I slammed the door shut in our lab. "Come on, Bree! It's not like we really had a choice here," Chase reminded me. "Yes, yes we did! We could have just told them to mind their own business and we could keep our secret! I mean, we still can do that you know," I replied.

"And have them never talk to us again? Listen, I want Janelle to choose _me_ not get stuck with stupid Zay," Leo said. I guess Leo had a point. (About them never talking to us again, not the stupid Janelle thing.)

"Listen, we're telling them. End of discussion. This is the time to test if we have real friends," Chase told us. "And if we don't?" Adam asked. Everyone was silent for a few minutes then Chase finally replied, "Then, we would have just made a huge mistake."

I sighed. This could either be a huge relief or a huge mistake…

-Time skip-

It was 6:30. My brothers and I crawled through Riley's Bay Window. (It was the first time I was doing this and it was a little weird.) When we got in, we looked around. Everyone was there waiting for us.

Now or never. We sat down. "Now, we now we can trust you guys. And it is very important you guys keep this a secret. Tell NO one," Chase told them. They all nodded in agreement. Now the worst part, we had to _really_ trust them and get it over with.

"We're… bionic superhumans," I said. They looked at us confused. "What? What does that even mean?" Nikki asked. "Bionic. They are human, but they have mechanical body parts. Kind of like a robot or an android. But… not," Farkle explained.

"But that's not even possible. How…?" Smackle asked. "Are you one too, Leo?" Janelle asked. "So you got superpowers?" Zay asked. "Wait, what does it mean again?" Francesca asked. So many questions!

We each tried our best to explain what had happened to us. Everyone listened, and commented every once in a while. "So that's why Chase went berserk on the football field?" Maya asked. Chase nodded. "Spike is the other side of me. I thought it was funny when you started calling me Spikey because… that's the tough part of me." Maya smiled.

"And that's why Adam activated me like the idiot that he was," Chase said as he glanced at our brother. Adam shrugged. "What? How else were we supposed to win?"

"So… that's our secret. Can we trust you guys?" I asked. They all glanced at each other and nodded. "Yes. You can trust us," Riley replied with a smile. I glanced at my brothers and we all smiled widely. Huge relief!

"I um… have something to confess," Maya said as she got up from the window. All eyes were on her. She turned to face Lucas. "Lucas… I don't love you," She said. Everyone gasped silently.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He asked. "I don't love you… I love someone else," Maya told him. "Who? Who is he?" He asked his voice getting a little bit angrier. Maya turned to face my brother and said, "Chase."

 **Cliff hanger! Whoop Whoop! Love doing this to you guys. ;) Review responses:**

 **Susz: LOL, you can't blame Chasey! It was Adam! He was one who activated Spike! Your next chapter is here!**

 **Aliqueen16: I'm glad you liked that! And maybe Chaya will win… who knows!**

 **Alexis05: Sorry for the wait!**

 **Random Reviewer 1: Yes he was! And it looks like he still is!**

 **IluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: Well, now you know! :D**

 **BreeLover (Guest): You don't sound like a brat! You're absolutely right! That's why I took your advice, and I'm going to start adding Bree more often. Sorry to leave you hanging like that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **DD4L: Spikey! Yay! LOL and yes, yes they are. ;)**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	11. Chapter 11: You're my REAL Everything

**Lucas' POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Maya was _my_ girlfriend. And she didn't even like me! She liked Chase. So now e have a problem, bother Riley and Maya like Chase just like how they both liked me. Is this like some weird love square or something?

As soon as everyone heard that, they all scattered out of the room, leaving just me, Riley, Maya, and Chase. Riley was silent, but her face said it all. Maya turned to Chase. "Ever since I met you, I've been in love with you. Then I finally realized, I wasn't in love with Lucas. I was in love with you," Maya said softly.

Chase didn't say anything. But I could tell by the look on his face he felt the same way. Maya looked down at her ring I had bought her. She slipped it off her finger and handed it to me. She then closed my hand.

"Lucas, I'm not your everything. But I know who your real everything is: Riley. I could tell that when she announced that she was going on a date with Chase. You wanted to be with her Lucas. And I think Riley wanted to be with you as well," Maya explained.

Riley and I exchanged looks and she blushed. "Riley, why didn't you tell me?" Chase asked. "I just couldn't stay in the love triangle anymore! And when I saw the opportunity to make this easy on everyone… I took it," Riley explained.

We all sat there in silence and Riley said, "Chase… I'm breaking up with you." Everyone looked at Riley wide eyed. I really wasn't expecting her to make the first move.

"I know you probably had feelings for me, but I can tell you like Maya more. I'm okay with that. I just wanted you to know that you were the sweetest boyfriend. Thank you for that," Riley said as she kissed Chase on the cheek. "No… thank you," Chase said to her. Riley smiled.

Chase got up, took Maya's hand and said, "Come on, we need to talk about some things and I think they need to too." Before Maya and Chase walked out of Riley's room. They both turned and smiled. Then, they closed the door.

Riley and I sat there. Uncomfortable. We knew we had to say something to each other. We both turned at the same time and said, "I'm sorry." We smiled and started to laugh.

"No really, I am. I should have told you my feelings for you. But I thought you were happy with Chase. I didn't want us to get involved in the love triangle again," I explained to Riley.

"Lucas, I should have told you. I mean, my feelings have never changed ever since I fell on your lap on the subway. I've always cared about you so much," Riley confessed. I scooted closer to her so that our shoulder brushed up against one another.

I opened the palm of my hand to look at the ring that Maya had put in my hand. Carefully, I got down on one knee in front of Riley. She looked at me, shocked and surprised. I looked up at her.

"Riley, I know we're only freshman, but I want you to wear this ring on your wedding finger. So maybe one day, when we are able to finally get married, you'll remember that you're my everything. And there is no one I would have rather have given this ring to then you," I told her.

She held out her left hand and I slipped it on her finger. I got up and I kissed her on the lips. The kiss felt like it lasted forever. It felt right. I no longer had that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach anymore. I was with the girl I loved with all my heart.

 **Chase's POV:**

I was walking Maya back to her apartment. We didn't really say much to each other but I knew we had to talk about everything sometime. So I spoke up. "You know I love you… right?" I asked. (I know that was a pretty courageous thing for me to ask but I felt like it needed to be.)

"You do?" She asked. "Yes, Maya. I love you. I was kind of hoping something like this would happen so I could be with you. I've been doing a lot of thinking, which is pretty normal since I'm the smartest man in the world," I started. She chuckled. "But, I realized I never wanted to be with Riley. I've always wanted to be with you."

We stopped walking and turned towards each other. "You did?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes. You're amazing, funny, smart… You understand me," I told her as I grabbed her hand.

She looked right into my eyes. "You understand me too Chase. And I don't care if you're a superhuman or not, I would still love you," She said. Then I kissed her softly on the lips.

When I let go, I asked, "Will you be my girlfriend, Maya Hart?" She kissed me on the lips and said, "It would be an honor, Chase Davenport."

 **So, what are you guys thinking so far? Pretty good, right? Don't worry, there's going to be drama coming soon. But a few things to look forward too: Zay, Leo, and Janelle are going to enter into a love triangle, Adam might reveal their bionic secret to the whole school, Smackle and Farkle are going to break up, Bree's going to have a crush, Lucas and Riley are having a bit of a tension between Maya and Chase, we'll find out what happens to Thor, and what person is going to maybe put Chase and Maya's new relationship on hold? You'll have to find out!**

 **Here are the review responses:**

 **Susz: LOL! I knew you'd like that part. Here's your update!**

 **DD4L: Chya is a great ship name. Love it! Your update is here.**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFgirl: Lucas took it pretty well… I think. ;) And yes, you're correct!**

 **Random Reviewer 1: Don't you worry, Josh will be making a special appearance soon… I absolutely LOVE Joshaya! I flipped out in Girl Meets Ski Lodge part one and two. I never ever shipped Lucaya because Rucas was always my favorite! It's totally fine, I ramble a lot too!**

 **Alexis05: I hope it was everything you expected! We will hit some bumps along the way. It's NOT gonna be smooth sailing from here.**

 **Mk4life: LOL! They do!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	12. Chapter 12: Love Triangle 3 Point 0

**I can't believe I'm finally updating this. If any of you didn't know, my computer broke and I had to get a new one. This is it! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait.**

 **Leo's POV:**

So, it's been about two weeks since Chase, Lucas, Maya, and Riley solved their love… square? Is that what they were calling it? Whatever, it's not relevant. The REAL problem is, I'm in a love triangle! Yes, me, Leo Dooley, is in a love triangle!

Okay, so here's how it goes, I'm in a love triangle with Zay and Janelle. Zay or should I say, backstabber Zay, and I both like Janelle. But we don't know who she likes, me or Zay. (Please be me…)

So today, I hope we can finally figure this whole this out. It's been driving me crazy ever since Janelle moved to NYC. So, Adam, Bree, and I take the subway like we do any other day. (Chase isn't with us. He's probably with Maya.)

I walk into the High School and automatically spot Janelle and Zay. Zay is talking to Janelle by her locker while she is twirling her hair. (Uck, which makes me sick…) I smooth out my hair, check my breath, and walk over to Janelle and uck, Zay.

"Well, hello, Janelle," I say with a smirk. "Hey Leo!" She exclaims with a smile. "Hey, Zay," I say as I give him a big fat fake smile. He gives me one back. "Well, I have to go meet Smackle. I'll see you two later, okay?" Janelle asks. We both nod. "Bye Janelle," We both say at the same time.

When Janelle was out of sight, I turn to Zay. "Stay away from my woman." Zay scoffs. "Please! I got Janelle wrapped around my little finger." "Oh, it's on, bro. No one steals my woman!" I exclaim.

Zay rolls his eyes and walks away. I sigh. "Oh who am I kidding? Janelle will never go out with me," I say aloud. "Something bothering you?" Someone asks. I turn around. It's Chase and Maya. (Holding hands, might I add.) I jump a little. "Don't scare me like that!" I exclaim.

"Sorry," Maya says. I sigh. "It's alright." "So, what's bothering you, bud?" Chase asks. "Well, as you all know, I really like Janelle," I start. Maya and Chase gasp. "What!? No!" Maya exclaims sarcastically. "I had no idea!" Chase adds with another hint of sarcasm. "Hey, I'm serious!" I exclaim.

"Well, what's the problem?" Maya asks. "Zay's the problem. Ever since Janelle met him and he met her, he's been doing everything he can to take her away from me," I explain as I cross my arms.

"So, tell her how you feel," Chase tells me. "But how can I do that when I don't know if she feels the same?" I ask. "Well, talk to her. Just because you don't think something isn't true, doesn't mean you're right," Chase explains. "Nice, advice, Spikey," Maya says as she looks deeply into Chase's eyes. He smiles at her and kisses her on the forehead.

"You're right. So, after school, I'm gonna tell Janelle how I feel," I tell them. "You got it, bud," Chase says with a wink. "Yeah, good luck, Leo," Maya says. They walk off. I was getting really excited. I hope Janelle felt the same…

 **-Time skip-**

It was 2:59 PM. One more minute and I'll be out of class and I'll be able to confess my feelings to Janelle. I was in Science class with Farkle, Smackle, and Chase. The teacher was going on and on about the stupid Scientific Method. I mean, who cares!?

Then, it turned to glorious 3 PM. The bell rang and I got up as fast as I could and started to gather my things. "Don't forget! We're having a pop quiz on what we've learned today tomorrow," Our science teacher says. We're having a pop quiz on that tomorrow? Shoot! I wasn't even paying attention. I was thinking about Janelle!

Whatever. I ran out of the class. I looked around. There was no sign of Janelle. (Or Zay… but who cares.) But I walk over to Riley and Lucas. "Hey, have you two seen Janelle?" I ask. "Yeah, she's outside on the football field," Riley replies. "Okay, thanks!" I exclaim.

I run through the back door. I notice Janelle hanging out with Zay. I was about to walk over, but something stops me dead in my tracks. I look at them both in horror. Zay puts his hand on Janelle's cheek and they kiss on the lips.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger. So, the love triangle isn't going to be solved quite yet. Next chapter won't be about the love triangle tho. It's going to be about Adam revealing their bionic secret to the whole school. But don't worry, we'll come back. ;)**

 **Review responses:**

 **Susz: You'll have to find out what happens with Smackle and Farkle. ;) Sorry for the wait!**

 **Lab Rats Squad: Smackle and Farkle… that's gonna be an interesting chapter, huh? You'll have to find out who's gonna break them up. Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Mk4life: Everyone wants to know about Smackle and Farkle! You'll have to find out! So sorry for the long wait!**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: I'm glad you did! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Aliqueen16: I know! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! ;) So sorry you had to wait this long for a new chapter.**

 **Alexis05: There may still be a little drama between, Chase, Lucas, Riley, and Maya. I guess you'll have to find out. ;) Sorry for the wait!**

 **ShoreEevee: Maybe he will… You'll have to find out! Sorry for making you wait!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	13. Chapter 13: Locker Mishaps

**Girl Meets Rats is going to be new every Monday, but since I had off yesterday, it got pushed back so I'm doing it today, but hopefully, I will try and get it up next Monday again so it's weekly. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Adam's POV:**

I haven't heard from Thor, but I know I'm probably off the team. Francesca and Nikki haven't even talked to me since he's been in the hospital. They're always excused to leave early though to go check up on Thor.

This is all my fault. My sister's really mad at me, Francesca and Nikki are mad at me, and when Thor comes back to school, he's going to be mad at me. I never should have pushed everyone on my team to hard. This is just perfect…

Today was the day I was gonna make it right, though. I was walking to my locker and I saw Nikki and Francesca in the hallway. I took a deep breath and walked up to them. "Hey guys," I said sheepishly.

They glanced up at me and gave me a dirty look. "Oh… Hey Adam. Come on, Nikki, let's go," Francesca said quickly as they turned. "Wait!" I yelled. A few kids turned to see why I was raising my voice. They both stopped and faced towards me again.

"What do you want, Adam?" Nikki asked. "I just want to know if Thor is okay," I told them. "He's fine. He's going to be coming home in two days," Nikki replied. They turned to leave again.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. I ran to them and faced them. They stopped. "What!?" Francesca and Nikki yelled at the same time. "I'm sorry. Okay? I just wanted Thor to see how tough those kids really were. I didn't mean for this to happen," I told them. "What did you mean to happen, Adam? You cheated. You knew the strengths and weaknesses of your team and you took advantage of them," Francesca said.

"How is that cheating?" I asked. "Because one of them was bionic, you idiot!" Nikki whispered. I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry." "Sorry won't fix this. Thor wants to know what the heck happened and we can't even be honest about it to him," Nikki said.

They shook their heads. "Sorry Adam. We may be able to keep your bionic secret, but until you've patched things up with Thor and apologized to Lucas, Chase, Leo, and Zay, we're _not_ your friends," Francesca told me. With that being said, they left.

The bell rang and everyone scurried off to class. I was the only one in the halls. "Aaaah!" I yelled. I took the locked and lifted it high above my head. I heard someone gasp. _"Oh no,"_ I thought to myself.

I turned around and there was a girl with dirty blonde hair looking up at me. I lowered the lockers carefully. She looked at me in horror. She quickly runs off. "No! Wait!" I yelled. The girl runs down the stairs and out of sight.

Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening. I bang the lockers with my fist. I quickly go and get Chase. Shoot! I forgot he was in class. Speaking of, I better get into mine. This whole thing will have to wait. But the longer I wait, the more people that girl is going to tell… I hope this class goes by quickly.

 **-Time skip-**

The bell rang and I quickly went to go find Chase. He was by his locker holding hands with Maya and talking to her. I quickly approached them. "We gotta huge problem," I told him.

Chase looked at me weirdly. "Good to see you too, Adam," He said sarcastically. "This is serious!" I yelled. "What happened?" Maya asked as she let go of Chase's hands. I looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Someone saw me using my bionics," I whispered. Maya and Chase looked at me wide eyed. "What?" Chase whispered loudly. "What did you do?" Maya asked. "I might have been a teeny bit mad and lifted up the lockers…" I said shyly as I twiddled my fingers and tried not to look my younger brother in the eye.

"You idiot!" My brother whispered.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was watching!" I exclaimed. Chase shook his head. "Did you talk to her?" "No, she ran off before I got the chance," I replied. "Well, we gotta go look for her, I mean, she's probably going to tell the whole school," Maya said. Chase nodded. "None of us leave until we find her." "Should we ask for more help?" I asked. "No, I don't want anyone else finding out. This stays between us," Chase replied.

As soon as he said that, Chase and Maya started off looking for this girl. (I described what she looked like and what she was wearing) and I went my way and tried looking for her too. Hopefully, one of us would be able to talk to her before it's too late…

 **-Time skip-**

It's been an hour. It was just us and the after school geeks. I still haven't found the girl that saw me lift up the lockers. She probably went home and told her parents and they told the FBI or something.

I sighed and bent down near the water fountain to get a drink of water. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around, it was the girl! I wiped my mouth. "Hey, I've been lookin' for you," I said.

"So have I," She said shyly. "Listen, about what you saw," I started. "I'm not gonna tell anyone," She cut in. "Wait, really?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I won't. But I do want an explanation."

"How about we meet at Topanga's tomorrow and I explain everything?" I suggested. She smiled. "That'd be perfect." She turned to leave, "Wait, what's your name?" I asked. She turned back to me and smiled. "London. London Gray," She introduced. ( **A/N: London will be portrayed by Brec Bassinger** ). "I'm Adam. Adam Davenport," I replied.

I held out my hand. She laughed and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Davenport. I'll see you tomorrow at Topanga's after school. Don't be late." "I won't," I replied with a smirk. Then she left. Wow. She was absolutely amazing. And the best part is, I can trust her. I have GOT to tell Chase about this girl…

 **Okay, so this is going to be like stories within stories. Next chapter is going to be about Farkle and Smackle… And… THE BREAKUP! Stay tuned for next Monday. ;) Review responses:**

 **Susz: Thank you! And oh boy is right, thank goodness London is going to keep their secret… Well… hopefully.**

 **Lab Rats Squad: They are really adorable I gotta admit! Here's your update.**

 **Alexis05: Same here. Poor little Leo…**

 **BfwNgFiymTnsgirl: Thank you!**

 **Mk4Life: UPDATED, GIRLY! ;)**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	14. Chapter 14: The End of Smarkle

**This chapter is what you've all been… well, I can't say you've all been waiting for, please don't hate me but yes, this is the official chapter that Farkle and Smackle break up…**

 **Farckle's POV:**

I started to sob as soon as my face hit my pillow. Today was the worst day in human history. I heard a silent knock on my door. I didn't even say come in, I just kept crying louder.

The door creaked open. "Baby, are you alright?" It was my mother. I just couldn't talk to her right now. She came in and sat on my bed. My head was still in my pillow. "Your friend Lucas came by and told me what happened. Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked. "No," I whispered.

She rubbed my back for a couple of minutes. "Alright. If you want to talk or anything, I'll be in my office," My mom told me. She stood up from my bed and walked out of my room closing my door.

I turned and opened my eyes. I looked up at my ceiling. My eyes were completely bloodshot. Just looking at my ceiling made me cry all over again. What had happened that made me so sad?

 **-Flashback-**

"Hey Smackle," I said with a smile as I approached my girlfriend. She turned around and smiled at me awkwardly. "Hello, my former arch nemesis." "So do you wanna go over to Topanga's and study today?" I asked. Smackle shook her hand. "I'm really sorry, but I can't. I'm doing something today." Doing something? What would be more important than studying?

"Oh. Alright. I'll just talk to you tomorrow then," I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Sure." Then she turned and walked away. Smackle has been turning me down a lot. Last week she got a 97% on her test. A 97! Smackle and I ALWAYS get one hundreds. What's going on?

"Hey Farkle," I heard someone say. I turned around. It was Riley and Lucas. "Oh. Hey guys," I said. "Where's Smackle?" Lucas asked. I shrugged. "We were going to study but she had something else to do I suppose."

"Do you know what that something else is?" Riley asked. "No. And it's not like her to pass up studying. She got a 97 on our previous test," I explained. Lucas and Riley gasped. "I know!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'd find out what's going on. You never know," Lucas said. "What do you mean?" I asked. Lucas shook his head. "Never mind. We gotta get to class. Talk to you later?" I sighed. "Yeah. I guess. See you guys." They both smiled and walked away.

Maybe Lucas was right. I had to get to the bottom of this I— the bell rang. I guess it would have to wait until the end of the day. Reluctantly, I went into my first class of the day…

 **-Time skip-**

I couldn't find Smackle anywhere after classes ended. _"She must not be on school grounds,"_ I thought. I shook my head. Whatever. I don't need to know about every single detail that goes on in Smackle's life.

I sighed. I guess I should stop by Topanga's to get a smoothie. It always helps me when I study for some reason. (Probably because I'm hungry.) So after school I went to Topanga's.

I opened the door and walked in. Then, I saw something unbelievable. Smackle was kissing Charlie Gardner! I knew that kid as bad news! "Smackle!?" I yelled. She stopped kissing him and turned to face me in shock.

"Farkle, this uh… isn't what it looks like," She said quickly. "I think it's _exactly_ what it looks like. You're cheating on me!" I exclaimed. Almost everyone in the café stopped to look at what the fuss was all about.

Smackle stayed silent. "So is he the reason why you're getting these weird grades or something?" "To be fair, 97 isn't a weird grade," Charlie defended. "You stay out of this, Gardner!" I yelled as I pushed him back down into his chair.

I turned to face Smackle again. "I can't believe you'd do this." "Farkle I'm really sorry I—" Smackle started. "Sorry you cheated on me? Or sorry you got caught?" I asked harshly. With that said, I turned to leave.

 **-End of Flashback-**

I woke up. Was it all a dream? I heard another knock on my door. "Farkle, your friends are here to see you," My mom said when she opened the door. Then, Chase, Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Zay came in. But no Smackle. "Hey, buddy," Lucas said softly as he came in.

"I had the worst dream that Smackle cheated on me," I told them. "That wasn't a dream, dude. That was real," Zay said. Riley nudged Zay. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "How are you doing?" Chase asked. "Fine. But where's Leo and Janelle?" I asked. "Leo isn't in speaking terms with Janelle or me right now so he didn't show up since I'm here. Janelle wanted to come, but she had a doctor's appointment," Zay explained.

"Enough with that. Are you alright?" Maya asked. "Like I said, I'm fine," I replied. "No you're not, Farkle. And that's alright. It's perfectly human," Maya said. "No offense, babe," She added patting Chase. "None taken," He replied.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lucas asked. "Not really," I said simply. "We're here for you Farkle," Riley whispered. "I know. Thank you," I said with a faint smile. Then, they all gave me one big group hug.

 **Alright, I know you guys might be wondering what's gonna happen with Leo, Adam, and now Farkle, but we gotta hit all the big conflicts before we watch them unfold. Next week since Bree's crush kind of goes along with a person that puts Chase and Maya's relationship on hold, we will discover what happens with Thor! Stay tuned!**

 **Revie responses:**

 **BfwNgFiymTnsgirl: Thanks!**

 **Random Reviewer 1 (Guest): I do ship Riarkle but as a friendship ship not like a romance ship. Yes, yes she will. London and Adam foreva! ;)**

 **Aliqueen: All good questions! I guess you'll have to find out!**

 **Lab Rats Squad: I know! It is really sad! Yeah, good thing he found someone is right. Here's your update!**

 **Alexis05: I know, but it has to happen! But it may or may not be the end of Farkle and Smackle…**

 **Mk4life: I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT. .**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed to Thor

**Adam's POV:**

Bree and I were going to visit Thor today. Bree told Nikki and Francesca that she would but she didn't tell them I was coming with her. So, she was able to get in to see Thor without Nikki or Francesca being there so that way, I could talk to him myself.

Bree told me that he had woken up and everything but she didn't tell me much more. "So is this gonna take long?" I asked Bree as she pushed the elevator button to get to his floor at the hospital. "I don't know… why?" She asked. "Well, I don't want to stay here too long, it smells like old lady perfume and I gotta date—I mean a hangout thingy with London," I explained.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." "Do you really think it's a good idea?" I asked. "What is?" She asked as we got into the elevator. The door closed and we started going up. "Telling Thor or bionic secret," I said. She shrugged. "What choice do we have?" She asked.

Bree had a point. This whole thing was all my fault. It was my fault I triggered Spike, it was my fault I blew our secret to London who almost told the whole school, and now… one more person knows our bionic secret. And I can't promise myself he'll keep it. I'm preparing for the worst.

We reached Thor's floor and Bree asked what room he was in. The nurse told us and we headed for his room. My hand hovered over the door handle. "You ready?" Bree asked. I nodded. Then I opened the door. We both walked in.

We saw Thor on the bed watching TV. He wasn't in a full body cast or anything, but his leg was in a thick cast. "Oh, hey!" He exclaimed. He turned the TV lower. "Hey Thor! How are you doing?" Bree asked. She went over to his bed and gave him a hug. "I'm great," He said with a smile.

Then he glanced up and noticed me. I awkwardly waved. "Hey, Adam," He said with a smile. "Hey, bud. How are you doing?" I asked. "I'm alright. Doctor said I should be out of here in a day or two. I just got my other cast off. This one has to stay on my leg for another week," He explained.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked. He shook his head. "Bree explained everything. Especially the part where you guys were robots." "Why didn't you tell me you already told him?" I asked Bree. "You never asked," She replied with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty good with secrets. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. Even though you took advantage of your team, you still found some weak spots of our team. You're a pretty smart kid, Adam," Thor told me. "Are you sure Chase and Lucas didn't hit your head? Because you just called Adam smart," Bree said. Thor laughed. "No, I mean it."

"So what about the boys?" I asked. Thor hesitated but then replied, "Well, I think you should deliver the news. Tell them: Welcome to the team." I smiled. I knew they would be really excited to hear that.

We talked to Thor for a while, laughing. I told him that Nikki and Francesca were still mad at me but he quickly explained that it was like an instinct. If any of them are hurt, they go into this mood. But he said he would tell them that it's cool between us.

I asked Bree what time it was and she told me 4:15. Whoops! I have to go meet London in fifteen minutes. I said goodbye to Thor and headed out. Everything was good right now. No one really held that big of a grudge against me and things were doing just fine in NYC… Finally.

 **Sorry that chapter was short, but next week is gonna be a big one. So, I'm not gonna give you too much detail, but someone is going to try to break Chase and Maya apart. On top of that, Bree's going to develop a crush… Who will it be?**

 **Review responses:**

 **Guest (Mk4life): Maybe Farkle will. We'll see. You will soon find out about what happened to the awkward love triangle with Zay, Leo, and Janelle. Maybe she will come… Who knows? You will have to find out who Bree likes. ;)**

 **Aliqueen16: LOL! I know. I feel really bad for our Farkle.**

 **Random Review 1(Guest): I really love your theory! I did think about playing around the one way love interest with Smackle and Lucas but I figured since Lucas is now officially with Riley, it might be a little bit strange… but then again, Smackle is strange and still secretly liked Lucas whilst dating Farkle. But have no fear, Farkle and Smackle will make up, but I can't tell you if they will get back together or not. That would be really cool is Kaz and Oliver showed up! I will have to see, it depends on if you like who Bree is going to like. But, once you find out who Bree likes, I would love to know if you still want Kaz and Oliver to show up in the fanfic. I have watched Backstage! It's so amazing. My favorite character is Jax. I do have him in a different fanfic, same actor and same stage name but he isn't a DJ like in the show. Sorry for exploding your brain. LOL**

 **Alexis05: I know! I feel bad for him. You will find out in three chapters. So in three weeks we will find out what happened with Leo, Zay, and Smackle.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	16. Chapter 16: Concert and Movie Crashin'

**Ever since I started this fanfic, I've been waiting for the time when I finally make this chapter. It's here, and it's going to be a doozy… Enjoy. ;)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I was getting ready is Riley's room. Chase had asked me out on a date to see our favorite band Lemonade Mouth perform at Madison Square Garden for the first time. Chase had bought the sold out tickets just as they came out. I put in some money to help buy them, but I was just so excited for this concert tonight.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" I asked my best friend. "We're not going to be home until eleven." She scoffed but then smiled. "Please, I'll be fine. Lucas is coming over to watch movies until around 10:45, so I think I should be good."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. But behind that smile, I could sense hurt. How could I sense hurt? Well, A: She's my best friend, and B: I know her facial expressions when she's hurt.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat next to her at our famous Bay Window. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. I tried scanning her eyes for pain, but to be honest, she knows all of my tricks, and she knows pretty well how to hide it.

I was about to say something, when Mrs. Matthews knocked on the door. "Come in!" Riley said a little bit too quickly. Mrs. Matthews opened the door and peaked her head through the crack. "Maya, Chase is here," She said with a grin. "Okay, I'm ready," I told her. She nodded and closed the door.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" I asked Riley as I got up. She nodded. "Y-yeah. I'll be fine," She replied. "Riles, what's—" I started. But before I could ask what was bothering her, Chase knocked on the door. "Come in," I told him.

He opened the door. "Hey, Maya," He said sweetly. I gave him a smile. "Hey, Spikey." "You look… amazing," He complimented. "Thanks, you look really handsome." He grinned.

Riley cleared her throat. "Uh… hey Riley," He said awkwardly. "Hey. Please have my best friend home at eleven sharp," Riley told him. He nodded. "Will do, miss." She gave us both a weak smile. "Have fun you two."

Chase grabbed my hand and we closed the door behind us. We said goodbye to Mr. Matthews, Mrs. Matthews, and Auggie, then we caught a taxi and headed to the concert. There was still a pain in my chest though. I couldn't get Riley's facial expressions out of my head…

 **Riley's POV:**

I sighed. There she goes. My Peaches is growing up. Of course I'm kind of sad that she's going to a really awesome concert and didn't invite her best friend, but she really wanted to go with Chase. But that made me more depressed. Chase… He never really felt right when he was with me. It makes me kind of feel stupid. It's almost like—

Then, my window opened. Lucas came crawling in and sat next to me at the Bay Window. "Hey," He said softly. "Hey back," I replied with a smile. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You okay?" He asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him quickly. "You have that worried look in your eyes," He reminded me. Is it really that obvious? "Huh? No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Let's go watch the movies," I replied quickly.

I got up. "Wait," He started as he grabbed my hand. He got up as well. I turned around. He cuffed my face, looked deep into my eyes, and kissed me. I kissed him back. It felt so right. All of this pressure about Chase and Maya has really made me tense up, but kissing Lucas is like everything else in the universe stops. Time stops, people stop, everything is stopped.

We both let go and smiled at each other. "So… which movie do you wanna watch first?" He asked. I laughed and give him another quick peck on the lips. "Surprise me," I replied.

 **Chase's POV:**

Maya and I got to the concert and we were waiting for them to start. There were a bunch of people in the crowd, but there was still enough space where we could… Breathe is a good word.

Maya looked kind of depressed. Ever since we left Riley's apartment, she's been a little off. Just yesterday she was so excited about this concert, but today, it kind of makes it look like she's going to a funeral for a puppy.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, almost yelling because of everyone who was talking over each other. "Yeah, I'm just a little bit concerned about Riley. She looked kind of depressed. I know I should be enjoying myself right now, but if something is bother her then it's going to bother me," Maya explained.

I grabbed her hand. "Everything will be alright don't worry. She's hanging out with Lucas right now and they're probably having a good time. Try to relax and have a nice time too. This is our favorite band after all," I told her. She smiled a real smile. "You're right, babe, I'm sorry." I grinned. "How'd you get so smart?" She asked. "Well, I am the smartest man on the planet," I reminded her. She laughed as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then someone bumped into me. I turned around and it was a kid with brown hair and freckles all over his face, along with a little girl who was African American. "Watch it, buddy!" The little girl yelled as she put up her fists. "Zuri, calm down," the boy with the freckles told the little girl whose name was Zuri I suppose.

I looked at them confused. "I found them!" A tall girl with straight blonde hair yelled. Another girl came who looked older than the rest, she had red hair that was curly. Along with her was a short boy who was Indian. (I did a scan on each of them.)

"I'm so sorry. Were they causing trouble?" The red haired girl asked. Maya and I shook our heads no. She turned to the little girl named Zuri and the freckled face boy. "I told you two not to run off!" "We're sorry, Jessie, but how can you take us to a concert and not expect us to explore the place," The little girl insisted.

"I'm really sorry again," The red haired girl apologized. "No need. I'm Chase and this is my girlfriend, Maya," I introduced. Maya waved and said hello. "Hi, this is Zuri, Luke, Emma, and Ravi, and I'm Jessie their nanny," She told me as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you all," I said. "You too!" They exclaimed. Then we heard the announcer boom, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the one and only: Lemonade Mouth!" Everyone started cheering and clapping.

"We better find a cool place to watch. It was nice meeting you guys," Jessie said. "Same to you!" Maya replied with a smile. The four kids waved goodbye and they left. "They seemed nice," I said as I turned back to Maya. "Shh!" She exclaimed. "It's starting."

 **Lucas' POV:**

 **-Time skip-**

Riley and I were on the couch watching our third movie. I glanced at the clock, it was 10:30. I sighed. Nothing could really make this moment worse in any way, shape, or form.

My girlfriend was with me, my true girlfriend, we were watching movies, and it felt so peaceful and drama free. Of course there was drama going on with our friends like Farkle and Smackle, and Zay, Janelle, and Leo, but between Riley and I? There was nothing. We could just sit down and forget about all of our problems.

Of course (sighs), like always, I speak too soon. I heard the doorbell ring. I got up from the couch to get it. I opened the door and I was shocked to see who was standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked them.

 **Maya's POV:**

We were coming home from the concert. I've never had so much fun before in my life. Chase and I were laughing so hard and we couldn't stop smiling from what went on. "That was amazing!" I exclaimed as I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back. We let go. "Now _that_ was amazing," He replied. I started laughing.

The taxi dropped us off at Riley's apartment and we went inside. We reached the Matthews door. But before we went inside, Chase kissed me on the lips again. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," He replied.

He opened the door for me and we walked in. The first thing my eyes had to adjust to was everyone sitting at the dining room table. (Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Lucas, Riley, Auggie, and someone else who's back was turned.

Chase closed the door and waved to everyone. I did the same. Why was everyone staring at us like that? They all glanced at the person who's back was turned which made me curious. Then, he turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Josh!

"Hey Maya," He said with a smile. With a dry mouth, I swallowed. "W-what are you doing here, Boing?" I asked. I had always called Josh Uncle Boing or Boing. "Well, I'm sticking around here for a while. And I had a few months to myself to think about you… I mean us… and I was wondering, if there was still and us," He explained.

My heart started to beat faster and faster. "And if there was still an us, would you like to go out with me?" He asked. My heart couldn't take it. "Who is this Maya?" Chase asked. I forgot he was there was a second. I turned and said, "T-this is Josh." "Who's that?" Josh asked. "This is Chase… M-my boyfriend."

 **CLIFFIE!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Alexis05: I'm glad too. Your update is here!**

 **Mk4life: Maybe Bree will like Thor… Maybe she won't ;) You'll have to find out.**

 **Random Reviewer1: We'll see who it is. ;) Who knows? Maybe Leo and Janelle may not happen. I kind of ship Zanelle too.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	17. Chapter 17: Unloved

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week or the week before. I've been working more on Wattpad. You guys will have to wait to see what will happen with Josh, Maya, and Chase, but for now, we should go back to the love triangle with Leo, Janelle, and Zay… ;)**

 **Leo's POV:**

Janelle and Zay found out that I saw them kissing. Now before you get mad at me, no I didn't stomp right up to them and ask them what the heck they were doing… Okay, maybe I did do that. But Janelle told me to meet her at Topanga's. She had to confess a few things… I'm kind of nervous to see what those "few things" are. (Because we all know when a girl says she wants to talk about a "few things" she means, let's write a book about it…)

I ordered a Pepsi and waited impatiently for Janelle. She was five minutes late. Five minutes! Already she wasn't taking this talk seriously. Then I heard the door open. I turned around and there was Janelle. I wanted to smile, but I had to keep a stern look. She looked pretty serious too.

"Hey," She said as she sat down. "Hi," I said, all cool like. "I'm going to get right down to the point so things aren't… awkward… Okay?" She asked quickly. I fixed myself in my seat. "Uh… yeah sure… Go ahead," I replied.

"I love Zay," She told me.

I felt like my heart had just been shot over and over and over again. I had this sick feeling in my test and I was no longer thirsty. Those were not the three words I was hoping she'd say.

"He understands me," She continued. "He's funny. I feel so… right when I spend time with him." "But w-what about me?" I asked. I was trying really hard not to cry, but I couldn't help my voice cracking.

"You are like my big brother or my best friend. I used to have feelings for you, Leo. I really did… but…" "You just found someone better," I cut in, very harshly. "Yes. I mean, no. I mean, it's not like that," She replied.

"It is too and you know it!" I exclaimed, almost yelling. A few people turned to look at me. "Leo, look I'm sorry you can't come to terms with this, but you need to quit it!" Janelle exclaimed as she too started to raise her voice.

I honestly felt like crying right where I was. She had no idea how much she was hurting me. The words, her actions, her feelings. Everything. Just those three words: "I love Zay." Killed me. I was dead.

"Listen Leo, I don't want this to ruin our friendship or anything, I just wanted to tell you the truth. I didn't want to see you get hurt even more," She said, a little bit more softly now. But she couldn't look into my eyes.

"Well you want a newsflash, you jerk?" I asked with my voice still raised. She looked at me surprised at calling her something like that. Normally, I wouldn't call anyone a jerk unless it was someone in my family, but at this point, I didn't care. She beat me with actions so I'm gonna beat her with words.

"Excuse me?" She asked sounding all offended. "Excuse you nothing! You know what was wrong with what you just said?" I asked. "What could possibly be wrong with what I just said?" She asked, now her voice beginning to raise again.

I looked at her in shock! "How naive and selfish can you get!?" I asked rhetorically. "I don't want to see you hurt even more!?" Do you even hear yourself!?" I yelled again.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked trying to defend herself as she crossed her arms. "You _killed_ me, you idiot!" I exclaimed. "How!?" She asked. "Because you broke my heart! I love you so much and you just took advantage of me! Now you want us to act like you never betrayed me!" I told her.

"But how did I break your heart when we were never together in the first place?" She protested. I shook my head. "That's just it, Janelle. We weren't together. But I had a feeling in my stomach every time I saw you that I just couldn't stop getting. I never knew that the feeling I got would one day come back to bite me in the butt."

She didn't say anything. Now it was her time to be hurt. I backed up to the exit. Still facing her. "I guess I was wrong about you," I said. She looked like she was going to cry. Tears were already down my face. "I thought you cared, but you don't. Thanks." With that said, I walked out. I couldn't face her.

All the way home I cried as loud as I could. Why did this hurt so much!? I felt a feeling in my stomach that I knew I never wanted ever again, pain, sorrow, feelings, and worst of all, unloved.

 **I was so disappointed in myself for writing this chapter but it had to be done. I hope you guys can forgive me.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	18. Chapter 18: Matthews vs Davenport

**Maya's POV:**

Why was I struggling so much? Why was it so hard to pick between Chase and Josh. Both were watching me like my life was on the line. I looked at Josh. He was a sweet, caring, guy and my first real crush, Chase was also sweet and caring, but he was also very sensitive.

"I—I can't do this right now," I told them. I rushed out of Riley's apartment without saying another word. I heard Chase yell from down the hall, "Maya! Please!" But I just kept running.

 **Bree's POV:**

I had just buzzed into Riley's apartment where my brother was. He had called me pretty urgently and said to come pick him up. I thought he was walking home with Maya so when I got the call, I knew something was up.

Riley allowed me to come up and I knocked on the door. It took a second but the door swung open. "Hi! Is—" I started but I stopped dead in my tracks. A tall guy with deep blue eyes and brown hair. He was so… Whoa.

"Uh… sorry I'm looking for my brother Chase. I must have the wrong apartment… Is this the Matthew's home?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, this is my brother's home," He replied. "Your brother?" I asked. "My brother is Cory Matthews. I'm Josh Matthews," He said as he held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it. "Bree Davenport," I introduced.

"So you're Maya's boyfriend's sister?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, speaking of, is he okay?" I asked. "Not really. Maya kinda has to choose between me and him," He explained. _"Of course he's interested in her…"_ I thought to myself.

"But, she's probably gonna pick him," He replied quickly. "Not to be rude or anything but I kind of hope so. Chase hasn't been this happy since… Well, we were in Mission Creek. Our hometown," I explained. That's not the only reason why I wanted Maya to pick Chase. I mean, hello! Josh is a total hunk.

"Yeah, Maya's always had a thing for me though. Since she's my niece's best friend, she's kind of… Grown on me," He told me. I smiled awkwardly. There was another form of awkward silence and then Chase came to the door.

I snapped out of my trance and said, "You ready to go, bud?" He nodded, turned to Josh, and said, "You know, I respect whatever Maya's decision is going to be. If she picks me, great, if she picks you… that's great too." Josh nodded and said, "Right back at ya, brother."

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I said with a smile. He smiled back. "Nice meeting you too. I'm sure I'll see you around." I nodded. Definitely. "Come on, Bree!" Chase exclaimed from down the hall. I waved Josh goodbye and trotted to catch up with my little brother.

"You okay?" I asked him. He shrugged. "The fact that A: Maya still had feelings for this guy and B: She's not talking to either of us is bugging me out," He confessed. "I get it," I simply replied. "Do you think she'll pick me?" He asked. "You are amazing, Chase. And if she can't see that then is she really worth it?" I asked. "I guess you're right. Maybe she will pick me," He said. "Here's hoping," I muttered underneath my breath.


	19. Chapter 19: Where are We Now?

**This chapter is gonna be a catchup to what's been going on. I apologize for not updating. Christmas time came and went and on top of that, school started again and I've been so busy. But, I'm back to my normal schedule. Enjoy.**

 **No POV:**

They were all falling apart. Farkle broke up with Smackle, Leo is not even talking to any of his friends. Especially not Janelle and Zay. Maya is yet still struggling between Chase and Josh. Chase doesn't even know what to do. He keeps calling her and texting her, he even tried to visit her but Maya's grandma said that she wasn't there.

Even Bree has been having some issues with her friends (Thor, Francesca, and Nikki.) She and Josh have gotten close but he still seems more interested in Maya than her. Lucas and Riley's relationship has been on the rocks ever since Maya ran off without making a decision. Riley has been spending all her time with her best friend and barely anytime with her "lover".

The only two that seem to be doing well is Adam and London. Their relationship is blossoming, but Adam is still a little bit on edge about London telling everyone their bionic secret and having his whole family be disappointed. But… to him, it's worth it. Because London is like no other girl.

So we are left here. What's going to happen next? Is it really the end of Smarckle? Who is Maya going to choose? Is Janelle going to realize Zay was a mistake? There is so much more to reveal. What will happen next?


	20. Chapter 20: Love vs Like

**What a horrible person I am… I would give y'all a long boring excuse, but if you want the full story, check out my latest chapter of Holding Onto Love. I'm back on schedule. (hopefully) so I hope you guys enjoy this heartbreaking chapter. (it's gonna be a doozy. Some will be happy, and some will not.) Any who, ENJOY**

 **Leo's POV:**

Is it bad that I forced myself to be sick so I didn't have to go to school? I made myself throw up last night. I'd seriously do anything to prevent myself from seeing Janelle or… him… I can't even say his name. I would even break my arm if it had to come to it. But, Big D found out later on and he told me that I'm going to school whether I like it or not tomorrow. That's just great. (That was sarcasm by the way.)

So I've spent my day in my room watching Netflix under my covers. Don't ask me why but I was watching a bunch of chick flicks. Bree had recommended one just a few days ago called "The Notebook". That one made me even angrier. She left Noah for the jerk. But in the end… she did end up together again with him… Maybe it was a sign. Maybe Janelle is gonna come back to me. Bree said all I needed was a tub of ice cream and a box of tissues and I'd cry my eyes out… And I did. Silently.

I checked the time on my phone. My siblings should be coming home from school any minute now. I heard a knock on the door. At first I ignored it. My siblings had a room key. I'm sure it was just Adam throwing Chase against the door… But then again, the knock was silent.

I heard the same knock again about twenty seconds later. Then it got louder and louder. Now they were banging on the door. I sighed as I got out of my bed. "Alright! I'm coming!" I yelled tiredly.

I came to the door and opened it. It was Janelle. "Hi," She said. "Can I come in?" I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut. "Leo come on! Talk to me!" She exclaimed. She started to knock on the door again. I crossed my arms as the tears started to dwell in my eyes. "Please open the door," She said softly enough for me to hear.

I held back my tear and opened the door again. I looked at her with anger. "Can I come in?" She asked. "No," I replied simply and sternly. She sighed. "Okay…" "What do you want?" I asked. "I think we need to discuss this whole Zay thing," She said. "There's nothing to discuss," I told her as I started to close the door again. "Wait!" She exclaimed as she held the door open.

I looked at her blankly. "I liked you, Leo. You meant a lot to me. You were the first guy that… was important to me," She told me. I had no idea I meant that much to Janelle… But… "So what happened?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment but then answered. "What is something you like?" I looked at her weirdly. What did that have to do with anything. But I answered. "Uh… I don't know… I like my video games." "Now tell me something you love," She said. "My family... and friends," I replied. Where was she going with this?

"Do you think there's a difference, Leo?" She asked. "I guess video games are important to me, but not as important as my friends and family," I replied. "That's how this is," She said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I like you, Leo. You're important to me. But Zay is more… I love him, Leo. I liked you. Trust me, there is a difference. Like you can just look at this one person and proudly say, "I love him" or "I love her"," She told me with tears flowing down her face.

"So… you don't love me?" I asked her. I was going to cry but I needed to show that I was strong. "Leo, I love you so much. But… You're like my brother. I can tell you anything and I can trust you to be there for me. But I love Zay. The love I have for him is different. I love him like he's more than a friend. And I am so sorry, Leo. I really am. In no way was I ever trying to hurt you. But you're still my best friend and I care about you so much," Janelle explained. She was crying now.

All I did was hug her. I couldn't help but cry. Janelle was my first love… But now she needs me as a friend. And that's what I'm gonna be to her. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry too," She whispered back.

We talked for a while, then she had to leave. Not everyone is going to end up with the person they first declared as their lover. My time will come when I find that one lover that will stay. But Janelle has found him. And I'm glad.

 **Bet you guys weren't expecting that one, huh? I'm too good. XD**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	21. Chapter 21: Need to Get Back on Track

**I'm gonna make this author's note as short as possible:**

 **I literally had nothing. My brain was completely empty… I didn't even want to continue writing. But I was in a Creative Writing class and I had to finish up the school year, so I did. I took a break from fanfictions for a while and Wattpad and strictly focused on my school work. The only writing I did was in school.**

 **If you guys want a more thorough explanation, visit my Wattpad page.**

 **Username: CallHerAngie**

 **Riley's POV:**

They say that if you're connected with someone you can feel exactly what they're going through. I could feel the emotional struggle Maya was in. Having to choose between two people she loves. She hasn't spoken to me in days. How do you comfort someone and be there for them if you can't even talk to them? All I could do was sit and wonder. Wonder if she was okay. Wonder who she was going to choose…

 **Lucas' POV:**

Relationships need work. Not just from just one person, but both. These past couple days, I feel like I've been the only one putting work into my relationship with Riley. She's concerned for her best friend and I understand. The thing is, I don't think she's aware that I feel so alone.

I had to be honest with her. The situation would never get any better if we didn't sit down, talk about it, and work things out. One things I adore about Riley is she tries her absolute hardest to get things back on track. She's trying so hard to do this with Maya that she doesn't recognize that our relationship is gradually sinking. I'm hoping that once I tell her this, she'll try to get ours back on track too.

I approached the Matthew's door and knocked on the door. I took off my coat and held it in my arms. I waited for a few seconds as I heard footsteps make their way to the door. The door started to unlock and then swung open.

Riley looked me in the eyes and simpered. "Hi Lucas! Come on in."

I gave her a smile and walked into the living room. Riley kissed my cheek and gestured for me to sit down on the couch. I made my way to the couch and we both sat down.

"So… what's up?" She asked me.

I swallowed hard. As I looked in her eyes, I could feel the pressure. Her soft smile made me so nervous. I had planned the whole conversation in my head, but even though I knew what I wanted to say, I choked. I knew far too well that expectations are completely different from reality.

"I—uh—Well—I wanted to talk to you about—Uh."

"Lucas," She said sternly and intimidating.

"Yeah?" I said.

She took my hand. "Just tell me."

I turned my body so that it was facing her and swallowed again. "Where are we?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Where are we in our relationship? We have been so… distant and—and I feel like you've been ignoring me. Like this whole thing with Maya. Look, I know you like to try and fix things, but Maya needs to figure this one out all by herself. That's why she hasn't come to you. She doesn't want you involved," I told her. "You've been so set on trying to help Maya that you haven't even been there for me!" I exclaimed.

It felt good getting it all off my chest, but while it may have felt good to me, this pain I had in my stomach made the feeling quickly go away. I've never seen Riley's smile turn upside down that quickly. She didn't have to say a word, I knew I had drove it too far.

What was worse was we both just sat in silence. She didn't talk to me, but she didn't cry either. She was just sitting there, but I could tell her thoughts were overwhelming her. I never liked silence. Especially not from Riley.

"Please," I whispered pleading with her. "Please say something. Anything."

She finally spoke. "I'm sorry you feel this way."

I blinked and waited for her to say something else. She wouldn't look at me. She just continued to stare blankly into outer space.

"Riley, come on. That's it? Please, I want to fix this."

She looked at me and with a crack in her voice, she asked, "What else do you want me to say?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that question. I felt selfish to be honest. The words I had just said to her moments ago replayed in my head. Was I really that imprudent?

"I'm trying, Lucas. I really am. Please, please be patient with me. It's just so stressful. I'm sorry but you're not the only person I care about. I love you to death but Maya needs me. Maya needs you too. She's counting on us to be there for her. We're her best friends. She needs our help," She persisted.

All she said was true. I let my egotistical actions get the better of me that I didn't realize that Maya wasn't only Riley's friend, but she was my friend too. She needed us.

"I'm sorry, Riley, you shouldn't be sorry. I should. I'm so selfish. Will you please forgive me?"

She embraced me and I dug my face into her shoulder. She rubbed my back and whispered in my ear, "Of course."

 **Maya's POV:**

I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling in my room. I studied each part and flaw of the ceiling. How the paint had chipped, was rough, and had a few grey splotches. I tried everything to get my mind off my decision.

I loved them both. I knew if I chose one, it'd break the heart of the other. I tried to make a pros and cons list. In the end, it was like Chase and Josh were equally perfect. All I could think were pros for each. For the cons, I would bang my head on the wall but the list was blank.

I sighed. Why did either of them like me at all? Why did it have to come down to breaking one of their hearts? I looked at them both and saw two souls. Fragile. Beautiful. Secure. I had to break one.

I heard a knock on the door. I sat up and muttered, "Come in."

The door opened and Riley and Lucas entered my room. I jumped off my bed in shock. "Who let you two in!?"

"Your mom did," Lucas responded.

Riley came over to me and without saying anything hugged me. I couldn't help but hug her back. It felt like all the broken pieces in my heart were back together like a simple puzzle.

When she let go, Lucas came over and put his arm around my shoulder. Riley smiled and put her arm on my other shoulder.

"Maya?" Riley queried.

"Riles?"

Lucas tapped my shoulder and I turned to face him. "We're here for you," He promised.

I knew I was gonna be okay.

 **At this rate, it seems like this fanfic will never be complete. I thought there'd be like two more chapters or something but I realized there is so much more I must cover and so many more cliff hangers—So I want to take my time with this one. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	22. Chapter 22: What About Joshy?

**Bree's POV:**

I have felt miserable these past few days. I haven't spoken to Josh ever since the love triangle with Maya, Chase, and him. I laid eyes on him for those few seconds at the Matthew's house when I was picking Chase up but nothing happened.

I kept assuring myself it would never work out. No matter who Maya will pick, he would probably still have feelings for her. I know way too well that feelings don't just disappear. It takes time.

My thoughts continue to overwhelm me as I sit on the couch eating a gallon of ice cream while watching cheesy romance movies. Leo came into the living room and watched the TV for a few moments.

"Guy trouble?" He questioned.

"Is it that obvious?" I replied in a snarky way.

"Well, I was in a similar situation a day or two ago. The only way I got off the couch and rejoined the "real world" was by talking out my problems with the girl I was having trouble with. Maybe you should do the same with this guy," He suggested.

"No way! I mean I barely know this guy," I protested.

"Then why are you letting him control your life like this?" He asked rhetorically.

The knock on our door broke the awkward silence. "I think it's for you," Leo said as he pointed to the door. He then walked back to his room and shut the door.

I rolled my eyes as I put the spoon for my ice cream in my mouth, got up off the couch and started walking towards the door. When I opened it, Francesca, Nikki, and Thor were standing there.

My spoon almost fell out of my mouth. "Wha-what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You seem surprised to see us," Nikki stated.

"Well, kinda. I mean, I thought you guys were mad at me or something. We haven't exactly talked a lot since Thor got out of the hospital," I told them as I gestured to Thor. "By the way, it's good to see you. You look good."

He smiled. "Thanks. Mind if we come in?"

I opened the door wider and the three of them walked in and sat on the couch. I closed the door and sat on the opposite side.

"Leo called us and said you'd been upset recently. You doing okay?" Francesca inquired.

I groaned. Of course he did. "I'm fine," I lied.

"Bree, we're not mad at you. I mean we were mad at Adam at first but not anymore. It's not like we're not going to talk to you anymore because we found out you were bionic. We're all still friends no matter what," Nikki clarified.

"You guys really mean that?" I asked.

The three of them nodded. "So, what's been bothering you and what can we do to help?" Thor inquired. I smiled as my friends listened carefully to my explanation of Maya's love triangle and how I really felt about Josh.

 **Josh's POV:**

I was sitting in Topanga's with Chase Davenport as we talked about our problem with Maya. To my surprise, Chase and I had gotten along very well. He was really the only person who could relate to how I was feeling because he was going through the same situation… Only it was with the same girl.

It was nice talking though. There was this hint of fear also. Maya could only choose one and there was a fifty-fifty split. One of us was going to go through the pain of rejection. This was the worst feeling anyone could experience.

Chase did tell me something that got my mind off Maya: He was bionic! He thought it would be important to tell me just in case Maya would say something by accident. I promised him I wouldn't tell.

"My two siblings are too," He whispered.

"Whoa really? That's rad!" I exclaimed. "What powers do they have?"

"Well my older brother Adam has super strength and my older sister Bree has super speed," He explained.

"Bree? I think I've met her before. Is she the one that picked you up at my brother's house after Maya ran out?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep that's her."

"Just out of curiosity, how old is she?" I queried.

"Seventeen. She's a junior," He replied.

I sat back in my chair. Seventeen. Not too bad. Now don't get any ideas or anything. I like Maya and I'll continue to like her. I had to admit though, Bree was gorgeous.

Chase sighed and began to change the subject. "I don't know, man. At this rate, I just need to know if she's okay or not. I just don't want her to suffer like this."

I had to agree. Poor Maya. It's hard when someone breaks your heart, but to have to break another soul is a completely different story. I knew she cared about us both a lot.

Chase was such a good guy too. What if she chose me? The poor thing would be heartbroken. The way his eyes lit up when he spoke about her made me flinch. He cared about her just as much as I did.

Then there was me. I had been thinking about her nonstop for the past few months and all I wanted to do when I got back from college was to be with her. Many nights I would call my brother Corey just asking how Riley and Maya were just so I knew she was doing okay.

We both understood how stressful this was for her. That didn't change the fact that we were anxious too. I had to be ready always. Chase did too. Ready to start a relationship with the girl I love, or say goodbye to the girl I love.

 **So, who do you guys think Maya will choose? Chase or Josh? Hard decision, isn't it? If you guys were in her shoes who would you pick and why? I hope you guys enjoyed! More chapters to come very shortly. ;) Also, spoiler alert: Next chapter we're gonna find out what's gonna happen with Farkle and Smackle. Stay tuned!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


End file.
